


Kinktober, but it's not Kinktober (Star vs)

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Closet Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Formalwear, Gags, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spanking, Stripping, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Undressing, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: probably never gonna find the time to do an actual kinktober but i still wanna do something kinda like it so let's see if i can do 31 prompts with like a bunch of star vs ships and see if i ever bother to finish it.Will update with new ships and suchI dunno, maybe this'll get me in the mood to do another big one-shot later





	1. Deep-Throating (Tomco)

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in awhile, been bored
> 
> willing to do 31 one-shots

"Tom, god stop teasing me, you're only making it worse babe!", Marco laughed as Tom pulled him in for another sweet kiss, pushing him back on the bed, "Oh i'll make it worse for you, just hold still.". Marco kicked at the demon as Tom grabbed hold of both of his legs, laughing and enjoying his human being incredibly playful. " You're such a squirmier marco, c'mon now, didn't we sneak away from the group for a reason? Unless you want to go right back and we can skip on all the fun we were about to have...". His voice was silky and he kissed as Marco's legs.

Marco smiled at him, admiring him from their current position.

"Oh c'mon tom, you know when I told you i wanted that pretty mouth wrapped around me I wasn't playing games....you better hold up your end of the bargain, because as soon as Star and Janna are finished messing with those goblins, they're gonna come and look for us and that's gonna make things A little weird if they walk in...",  Tom kissed more on the inside of marco's leg, "I wouldn't mind if they watched, they're probably getting into their own shenanigans all the time when we aren't keeping a close eye on them....".

"Don't they always..".

"We have more fun though...".

Tom reached forward and pressed another kiss to Marco, "God, you're so pretty like this, you're so tempting, it's hard to resist....".

"Oh just suck me off already.....your pretty human's getting a little impatient here..."

With a devilish grin, tom reached over and unhooked marco's pants, "Oh i'm gonna suck you off alright, I needed something nice to eat after a long day...". He pulled marco's pants down slowly and gently, teasing marco as he knew the human would be frustrated with pleasure over his teasing.

And Sure enough, marco pulled down his underwear for tom, his length spilling out as he grabbed onto Tom's horns and pulled him over for another kiss.

"Now, get to work...".

"So demanding...".

"You like it Thomas...".

Tom felt the puffs of breath on his lips and teased no longer, immediately putting marco's legs on his shoulder and licking at the boy's cock, marco loved it when he did that, tracing his tongue around the slit and up and down the shaft happily. Tom loved his taste, his musk, his warmth, his human was delicious and delectable. And he couldn't resist tasting him fully much longer as he kissed up and down the length and rubbed his face against it to tease his happy human one more time just to see his red and lustful expression.

"Goooood tom, why do you always gotta be such a tease!?~", he grabbed the sheets under him and growled in his throat, Tom smiling and kissing the cock on last time," Because you wanted this baby, and i'm going to make sure you enjoy every second of it while i'm taking care of you....".

With that tom took Marco down his throat almost immediately, marco screaming into the heavens as tom smiled to himself, starting to bob.

It only got more painful however, as the demon went faster, lower, hitting the back of his throat with the human in his mouth. Marco loved Tom around him, his beautiful fangs dragging alongside him, his warm mouth from being a half demon, he was irresistible.

And to Tom, Marco was the same.

It was moments like these that made Tom wonder why anyone never scooped up marco sooner, took in his scent, tasted him to the extent tom had. Marco begged for Tom to take him into empty rooms to have his way with him now, and tom loved every moment he had the human to himself, to bathe in how wonderful he was.

He bobbed faster, licking marco and enjoying the human's cries as he enjoyed every inch of him.

Marco couldn't take it much longer as her grabbed onto tom's hair, pulling at it and screaming his name over and over again.

He was gonna cum, he knew it.

And so did the prince.

Tom practically help his breath as he took marco deeper and deeper down his throat, waiting for marco to release down his poor throat.

And with one last scream, he did, and tom felt satisfied with his work, enjoying marco's taste in his mouth and lips as his lips left the tan cock with a "Pop", marco gasped as tom licked him clean, making eye contact with marco as he did so. "So delicious , Marco...you feel better now?".

Marco tugged on his shirt and kissed tom, inserting his tounge into his mouth and tasting his own cum on him before pulling away, his hands finding their way to Tom's pants and popping the front button and pulling down the zipper, "Get out of those pants...I don't think the girls will miss us if we're gone for...a little longer...".

Tom smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes...".


	2. Begging (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomstar has been canon for basically 2 seasons and no one writes them anything besides break up fics
> 
> y'all disappoint me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i feel like most of this thing is gonna be tomco/tomstar/stomco stuff?
> 
> Eh, maybe cause we're lacking in those departments...
> 
> I want more fluff too but also smut on those couples.

"Beg Star.....beg for it...".

"Tom...you're....you're...".

Star looked up, Tom smiling from above her, his length already to enter her asshole, doggy style. "I'm what star? C'mon, this was the reason you called me to come over tonight wasn't it?", Star could feel him rubbing against her puckered hole, ready to enter inside his beloved mewman princess. "I come here to find you, naked and waiting for me....you didn't even want me to lube up, you just like it when i show up and enter you....don't you star?".

She hated to admit she did.

The best part about Tom was how rough he felt inside of her, prep made her feel like she couldn't handle him, something she knew wasn't true. Star has handled Tom being inside her so may times, having him inside of her had become addicting, his wicked cock and his demon pheromones and not to mention he had a clear way with her. As though he knew what spots to hit and made star jolt and scream the loudest, her wings on her back buzzed and it made tom laugh and admire how adorable his princess was like this.

She was usually in charge of him, but when she wanted him so badly, it was clear who took charge then.

"Tom, c'mon....fuck me already....before marco wakes up...".

Marco was sleeping next door and if they weren't careful star's noises would wake him up, not to mention anyone else living here, the demon's tip pressed against her and another shiver went down her spin. Tom leaning down to whispered into her hear, "You haven't begged for me yet star....c'mon....I gotta hear you beg for it first...".

A hand reached down between the girl's legs, and she pressed them together as Tom rubbed inbetween them so wonderfully. She hated being so wet for him, but god she wanted him so bad, dating him was nice enough as is, but having this on top of that made it all so much better. When eclipsa told her dating monsters were so much better then mewmans, she wasn't wrong, they felt different, being with one had a sense of danger to it she could never feel with anyone else, and tom felt and looked like he could split her open in the best of ways.

She hated begging, pleading with him, but his fingers on her sex and his breath in her ears was making that so hard.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

"God tom, c'mon fuck me....please...please please.... ** _please !!_** ".

That seemed good enough for him as he pushed himself inside the weeping princess.

He didn't stop for her, just pushing inside of her deeper and deeper, knowing that was how she liked it. Star was a tough girl, going through the pain with ease, she didn't care how much it hurt the first time he ever entered her and she sure didn't care now as she thrust back at him, wanting him to start working on her. Tom could have any girl he wanted in the world but it was always her pretty little ass he seemed to want to finish inside, she had to admire his loyalty and dedication more then anything, he was totally and completely infatuated with her and only her.

He covered her mouth with his hand, "I love you so much...".

He wasted no time pulling out and pushing back inside of her, start muffling her screams into the demon's hand, He loved how star always squeezed around him, they were always so in sync with each other that it only made everything more perfect. They were utterly and completely perfect together.

"You're so tight star...".

The slapping of flesh, star's muffled screams, it made him love her more every second they made love together. He didn't even think that was possible either, though he removed his hand to desperately kiss her and intertwine their hands as he kept going, Star screaming into his mouth only for him to swallow up her screams before parting from him. "Please Tom, more, i want more...gimme more....I can't...", her eyes were sparkling and she was crying in both pain and pleasure from her demon's movements on her.

She was going to be so sore by morning.

But he listened, going faster, deeper.

And Star drooled on her sheets, how was tom so good at this anyway? His prick was nothing she'd ever felt before, it was so warm and strange and perfect inside her walls, she clenched around him more, whimpering and begging for more as Tom continued to fuck her to oblivion. She came very quickly and she felt herself collapse as tom continued to push his cock in and out of her flesh, every inch of it was perfect and she cried as he hit her perfect spot over and over again, ready to fill her up with his hot demon seed.

"Cum inside me tom, please....cum inside me....I want it already...".

"What was that star, didn't hear you?", he was teasing her but he loved it, star was holding onto his hand tightly as she kissed his hand, "Please tom, finish inside me already....tom...please..". He obeyed as he finally finished, pumping loads into her tight hole, not eager to leave it as he gave her a few moments to get herself together and admire him inside of her. She cooed, and tom pulled out, before turning over on her back and motioning for tom to come over to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her happily in an embrace, "That felt good...".

"You beg for me so well...".

"You'd beg too if you were me...".

He pecked her lips, loving expression on his face.

"I love you...".

The princess returned the favor.

"Yeah, me too...".


	3. Sensory Deprivation (Stomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they make stomco canon i will write something celebratory and i won't let anyone stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like Tom being submissive

"You sure this feels good to him?", Marco looked over Tom's set up and couldn't help but worry about the prince, Tom was up for anything but he was still prone to getting hurt during things like this. Star didn't seem to mind though, checking the ropes around tom's arms and legs to make sure they were still secure, "Hey, if it didn't, he knows to send up a signal to us anyway, besides....you like seeing him vulnerable like this....it's so adorable.". Tom, sprawled out on the bed, could barely do much of anything, he was tightly bound up.

A blindfold over his eyes.

A gag in his mouth.

His limbs bound.

His ears, covered in muffs.

And his cock, blocked from cumming.

He really wished he could see his partners, hear his partners, but the most he could make out was the vibrator that was doing a number on him. Everything about this was torture, purer then anything they did in the underworld and he loved it. He wanted to finish so badly and he couldn't because of **_them_**. He could only imagine what was going on around him, maybe star and marco were talking? Kissing? Maybe they were even getting it on while he was stuck in this position, though he sure hoped neither was taking any video of the situation.

Though the dirty thoughts only seemed to turn him on further.

Star was pulling the vibrator in and out slowly, and tom just wished he could touch himself and finish, he had to imagine he was red-faced, slobbering all over the sheets and his face. He was so vulnerable like this and they knew it, Tom loved being vulnerable at times but he hated not being able to touch, to tease. His cock felt so painful, aching for release but tom could't give it any. He twitched and Marco and Star watched him with lustful expressions, "When will he be ready? He might explode at this point and we haven't gotten to do anything yet...".

He touched his aching cock, it was firm but it wasn't ready yet, even despite how much the scene turned him on.

"Just a little more.....", she let the vibrator go on a little longer before shutting it off, "There we go.....go get him tiger...". She pulled the device out and Marco seemed relieved as he made his way around to get into position. Tom felt the toy leave him, and then felt a very familiar object taking it's place. He knew marco's cock all too well, and he almost wanted to cry out as it entered him, Marco was already firm and was already pulling out and pushing back inside of him before Tom could process it. In a way, he felt relieved to feel one of his partners again.

But he still couldn't move.

And as Marco fucked his hole, he still didn't know where Star was, he couldn't tell anything, just that he knew she was here, somewhere. Somewhere he couldn't sense her, and he had a feeling that was a bad thing that she was hiding away as Tom was being pounded over and over again. He was sure marco was smiling as he did it, he liked being the one who was in charge for one, it seemed to give him a bit of an ego to a degree. Especially since he got to do it to someone as powerful as the prince of the underworld.

Then he felt the ring on his cock being removed and he had little time to process much as he felt star's pretty mouth surround him, removing his gag and allowing him to gasp and cough for air.  He had been breathing through his nose fine but this felt loads better. However, it didn't last long as He felt Star sit on his face, her scent surrounding him and his nose digging itself into what he knew was her adorable ass, he felt her continue to suck on him as he released down her throat. His tongue finding her flower and tasting her in return.

He couldn't hear Star, but he was sure she was moaning and squeaking as he inserted his tongue inside of her.

And Marco was as well, his pace going faster on him.

Even when he couldn't hear them, he could hear them.

He continued to eat Star out but he squeaked, he was sure he was, and he could tell he was moaning and groaning and utterly losing it. He had already finished but Marco hadn't yet and he knew he was about to, Star released Tom from her mouth and Tom felt her wrap a hand around him, pumping him slowly to let out every last drop. Marco was going as fast as possible, slamming into tom before sighing and finishing inside of him, and tom could imagine him and star kissing for a job well done on their shared boyfriend.

Marco pulled out of Tom and Tom felt the boy kiss his cock before he felt another tongue join him on Star, pulling at her lips and clit  and he was sure star was moaning and spreading her legs far apart as her boys ate her out to perfection as she came into their mouths. Finally, all of them satisfied,  and Tom almost whimpered as Star got up and off of him. But felt loads better as the earmuffs were removed, following by a peck from marco, the blindfolks was remove, followed by a peck from star. And the ropes that bound the more were removed.

Followed by a tackle of both his lovers, covering him from head to toe with kisses.

Tom breathed heavily, there three of them were so sweaty, a sweaty pile of limbs.

He held them close, enjoying their touch on his skin, their warmth surrounding him.

As if it were the best feeling he had felt the entire night.

And to be honest.

It probably still was.


	4. Spanking (Janco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna throw some random ships in so this thing can have variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i did this

This had become, a VERY uncomfortable situation for Marco, VERY fast.

One second he was playing truth or dare with his friends, next thing he knew he was dared by Janna and that was never good news for anyone. Janna seemed to find it rather amusing of course, because why wouldn't she?  She was already in position for him, lying down on him on his couch, she had her camera ready, her skirt was ever lifted up for him.

He couldn't do this, he was already sweating and people were watching him.

"C'mon marco, i dared you, you gotta do the dare!".

"I really don't want to janna....".

"C'mon, give it a little slap....".

"I seriously don't want to...".

"Do you want me to dare you to do something....else?", Marco didn't really like the look on Janna's face, she was too pleased with herself for putting marco in this position and the human gave pleading looks to his friends for help, but Star and Tom especially gave him looks that told them he had to do the dare unless he wanted worse to be set upon him. Marco knew janna all too well, if there was worse she could do to him, she would definitely do it. In retrospect, she could've dared him to do worse, though he was not a fan of her having her phone out.

He awkwardly raised his hand up, and Tom gave him an awkward thumbs up as Marco slammed his hand down on the girl.

Janna was getting a kick out of this, but she didn't seem to expect that kinda force from Marco.

She laughed, and snorted, "Is that the best you got Marco? You look like you're about to pass out.". She seemed to always find Marco's pain and uncomfortableness, hilarious in some fashion, and Marco suddenly felt very mad at her. He hit her again, much rougher this time, and that seemed to shut her up from her teasing for once in her life.

She put her phone down and Marco hit her again, leaving a red mark as he did so.

He was so used to Janna making him hurt and miserable, he never really thought about what it would be like to get a little revenge of his own.  Janna seemed to even be enjoying it to some degree? Then again it was like her to enjoy weird things like this, and her obsession with torturing marco was apparent to everyone she came in contact with. 

She almost leaned into it a little bit, and Marco spanked her a few more times much to her pain, and pleasure.

Though Marco wouldn't admit to taking any joy in this at all, no pleasure at all.

Not in seeing her tight panties.

Not to seeing her flesh bounce.

Not to her soft moaning and rutting against him.

Nothing, nothing at all.

He finished the dare quickly and pulled the skirt over where he hit her, pushing her off of him and walking away from the couch to sit back with his friends and hide his face without giving janna so much as a glance, this was why he hated inviting janna to anything. Every time he did she only made things worse and he only could hope she gave worse dares to everyone else who was here.

She probably wouldn't though.

Tom comforted him and Star hugged him and he still felt sick as he left to go get a drink in the kitchen so he could get some space.

And of course Janna joined him quickly after, clearly smiling to herself and giving him a look he didn't like at all. "Nice job back there diaz,  didn't think you'd have the gulls to be that rough with a lady...". Marco diverted away from her only to feel a slap right on his lower back, "I also didn't think you were **_into_** it either...but i'll keep that in mind...".

Marco, flustered, stepped back from her.

"What? I wasn't into it at all!!! What are you-?!".

she laughed, "You totally were dude, i **_felt_ **it, you might wanna well....make little marco go down before you go back out there....". Marco felt hot as he pulled his hoodie down over his embarrassment, "I hate you janna, I really do...".  She wave her phone as she headed out.

"Just be ready for the next dare diaz....this one was only the beginning...better see you out there or i might well, let them know about your little secret....".

Marco watched her leave and  pulled his hoodie up over his head, pulling the strings to hide his face before heading out to join his friends.

He hated parties, he really did.


	5. Morning Sex (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like fluff with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two would be great married.

Tom pulled Marco closer to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him and a smiled clear as day on his face as he kissed the human's ear. Marco was so peaceful in the morning, fast asleep and breathing slowly, Tom's nose digging into the human's soft hair and taking in his sweet scent. Mornings were so nice, full of cuddling and kisses and teasing. Tom always woke up first, as king of the underworld he was kinda required to wake up early to get any work done that morning, interrupting the sweet cuddling he had with marco.

He placed another kiss on marco's neck affectionately, right on a little love bite he'd left there maybe....a week ago?

Either way he couldn't help but kiss up and down the human's neck.

He was so warm, so cute.

"You trying to wake me up?", Marco said groggily, shifting and yawning. "Can't you see i'm tired tom? C'mon, let's go back to bed...we can.....we can get things started in like....20 more minutes...". His eyes didn't even open, he just went back to making himself comfortable on the bed, trying to fall back asleep. But Tom persisted, kissing the human's cheek, "We gotta get up, we can cuddle more later.....don't want our servants dragging us out of bed again...". Marco grumbled, snapping his eyes open, "Too bad i'm too lazy to get up.....".

Tom snickered, rolling marco over and onto his back,  before getting on to of him and giving him a warm kiss. Marco smiled into it before his hands grabbed onto Tom's neck, pushing him closer, "You don't seem too lazy for smooches it seems...". Tom kissed along the side of Marco's face, down his jaw and on his neck. "You need a wake up call babe? I can probably come up with a good way to keep you up for the rest of the day if you need me too?". Marco laughed, petting Tom's hair and holding onto the demon's back.

"Sure....why not?".

Tom pushed the warm covers off of them and went in for another kiss with Marco, Tom's nails dragging down Marco's chest painfully to his waist, "We'll make this quick, though have I told you how amazing you look with bedhead?". Marco snickered and pushed their faces together, "You tell me that way too often in fact, in fact I'm sure you tell me that every single morning....". Tom grabbed hold of Marco's pj pants and and underwear, pulling them down and throwing them to the floor, "Geez Tom, you know, we could just get Coffee...".

Tom stopped for a second and looked at Marco to see if he was kidding.

Marco snorted, "You worry too much about everything, c'mon....", he reached his hands forward and pulled Tom's boxers down himself, hand on the demon's waist. "You better get started before I pass out, cause you know full well that I will....", Tom shook his head and went back in for a kiss, kicking off the boxers and pulling up marco's shirt, feeling up his chest and delighting in his warmth. "You know I could postphone our earliest meeting today if i have to? We could spend a little more time in the morning together...".

"You tell me this... _ **now?".**_

Tom smirked, too pleased with himself.

"You totally planned this, didn't you?".

"You don't seem to mind..."

"Do I get to sleep a few more minutes after we finish?".

Tom pecked Marco's check again, a finger prodding itself to open marco up and get him ready. Marco tugged onto Tom's face as he smiled into another kiss, "Yeah.....". That seemed to make Marco happy as Tom pushed the digit inside, Marco clenched around the finger as another one was inserted, followed by another. Tom pulling them in and out of the human with eager, "You're almost ready for me, in the meantime though....". Tom returned to the lovebite on Marco's neck, kissing the flesh before sinking his fangs gently into it.

Leaving a new mark in it's place.

"There we go.....".

"Tom...", Marco said, in a mix of whimpers and sighs.

The fingers left and Tom got into position quickly, looking right into Marco's eyes as he entered, Marco clung onto the demon's back and squirmed before his mews were silenced by Tom's mouth. Tom gave Marco time to adjust, to enjoy his warmth, and Marco only held the demon closer as Tom pulled out, and reentered him. He enjoyed their love-making, it was always so intimate, and caring, and soft. Tom didn't even seem to mind Marco's morning breath or unkept hair, he just liked basking in how beautiful he thought the human was in this time of day.

Tom would stop and ask if marco was ok and marco would beg him to keep going and go harder and faster.

And Tom obeyed, holding the human just as close as he did that same morning. Arm wrapped around the human and body going faster and faster to pleasure his human to the fullest. He was sure Marco was leaving marks on the demon's back through all of this but he didn't seem to care at all.

Marco moaned and whimpered and cried as Tom slammed into him repeatably, Tom sensing he was almost there and grabbing onto Marco's cock himself and helping his partner out. Marco dug his nose into the demon's shoulder and finished on their chests, Tom pumping him slowly and letting him finish gently and happily. Marco smiled as Tom kept going, finishing himself and collapsing onto him as Marco felt himself fill up. The two took a moment to get themselves together, then laughed, hugging each other and smiling.

"Ok...that was worth it...".

Tom bit the human's ear and whispered gently into it, "We could take a bath, then cuddle if you'd like before we fully get up?". Marco reached up to pet Tom's hair, kissing his forehead and sighing happily, only if you carry me yourself romeo..". Tom gave him a peck before pulling out and lifting the human up bridal style to carry to the bathroom.

A smile on their goofy faces.

"Hey, Have i ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning marco?".

" ** _Tom_**..."


	6. Corset (Starkie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's into girls, cool

This had started out innocently enough, Jackie getting ready for a dance later in the week, helping Star pick out a dress for her, and Star sitting in jackie's room as she got changed over and over again. Trying on new dresses, and matching underwear to go alongside it, Star talking about how great she looked in every single one of them. Jackie appreciated her help of course but Star liking every single one made it harder for her to even decide on one herself, going through her options and changing over and over again to get a feel for it.

What she did figure out though, was she was really enjoying the corset she was wearing, it was perfect for any of her dress options and was tight enough that it felt supportive and comfortable.

But maybe she better change out of it and into her comfortable underwear and call it a day on her dress hunt. She sighed as she worked on popping the buttons on her corset so she could take the thing off, she'd been in here too long thinking about this kinda thing and star needed to go home.

Though maybe she'd have to go shopping for a new dress with her at this point.

Though as she took the time to think about it, Star had clearly run out of patience, opening up the bathroom door to check in on her. "Jackie, hey, are you- OOOOOOOO!", she got a good look at the girl, trying to get out of her corset and blushed heavily. "Oh, you look so awesome in that!". Jackie was surprised at first, but smiled at star's words, "Yeah, it looks pretty good doesn't it? It's a little tight and a little tough to get off but I think i'm going to roll with it....". Stat stepped in, "Here, lemme try and get it off real quick...".

Star stopped though, a noticeable blush on her cheeks, waving it off before going forward, but Jackie caught view of it.

Jackie didn't seem to mind much as Star helped her, they were both girls right? So it was not nearly as strange to show off her body to star?

Then Jackie suddenly felt hot as Star popped the buttons on the back, stopping her. As though something about Star undressing her got her suddenly bothered, and she didn't seem to know why.

"Hey Star, got a moment...?".

Jackie turned around, looking into Star's eyes, the mewman was blushing and looking over the girls' body, Jackie knew that look, the look Marco used to give her all the time in fact. Star could tell she was staring at jackie's body a little too much and tried to advert her eyes away from her, jackie taking her hands with a knowing smile.

"You can look....".

"I-I Uh.....".

There was a moment between the two and Jackie's hand wandered to star's back, to the back of her dress, feeling a zipper there, before grabbing it and slowly pulling it down. Star watched what she was doing but didn't protest, "Is this to....to help find the dress you need..?".

"No...", the human said plainly, pulling aside a shoulder of the dress to show a strap of Star's bra, then the other, the dress falling to the ground and around star. Star looked up to jackie and jackie wrapped her arms around the small girl and held them close together.

"But uh....is there something else you **_want_ **to do instead...?".

-

Jackie petted Star as she opened her legs wider, allowing the girl more access to eat her out. her corset only covering her waist not, her breasts out and her sex on display for mewman eating pleasure. Star started with only a kitten lick of course, before going in deeper, jackie seemed to enjoy that an awful lot. Star's bra was already tossed to the floor, only her panties still on but she knew they would be off very soon at this rate, jackie crying out as Star pushed her tongue deeper inside, getting a good taste of her clit.

"Good Star...good job...".

In a better state of mind she would've never agreed to this, but she wanted it, and Star sure wanted it.

It couldn't hurt.

"You taste.....wonderful....".

"Well you feel....wonderful....".

Star went up and down, staring at jackie intently, admiring her from her position in between her legs as her tongue licked her over and over again, eager to please. "Well, we didn't find me a dress but we.....we did find out a few things about each other instead...so i'd call that a win....".

Star nestled into her bush as Jackie pet her affectionately.

"Well, I think you look good in anything....".

Jackie smiled at her fondly.

"C'mere you....", Star pulled her way up for a kiss and jackie pushed their bodies together.

"So does that mean we're keeping the corset?".

"Oh yeah....".


	7. Praise Kink (Stomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like this headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after those last episodes tom deserves love

Both Star and Marco had known.

They had figured it out long ago.

How Tom's ears perked up when they thanked him for doing a good job.

How flustered he got when he was told how amazing he was.

How Tom's tail wagged when he felt full of pride.

Tom blamed it all on his lack of confidence and self-hatred he had for most of his life, that that's why being told he was doing great and being praised got to him so much. After all, he had been so used to screwing up and being hated, being praised felt like a warm hug, something he had craved for most of his life.

It was something his partners knew about, and knew they had to take advantage of.

"Good job Tom....you're doing so well....".

Tom felt humiliated as his tail started to wag, taking the human further into his mouth, marco's fingers digging in his hair. Star was under him, already sucking him off happily. Tom was being rewarded with pets and praise and it made him turn deep red and he felt shivers go through him. "So perfect.....you're more then perfect....", Tom both loved it and hated it when his partners knew him so well, well enough to understand what gets to him, what riles him up or ended up putting him in a good mood. It left him vulnerable, lost him his edge.

He looked like a powerful demon, but they knew how to make him just as innocent as a puppy.

Tom's tongue dragged along the underside of the length, ever so slowly but marco enjoyed the view, he could even get a glimpse of Star going at it with tom, she was much more aggressive and much faster then him though. She clinged onto him like crazy and tom started moving his hips, fucking the inside of her mouth himself. Marco continued to run his fingers through tom's locks, whispering more and more praised to him. For how perfect his mouth was, for how great all his movements were, to how beautiful he really was.

Tom loved it.

Marco pushed tom away from him and Star removed herself from the prince, Tom falling onto his back on the mattress.

"You're doing so well Tom....".

" ** _Guyss_ _~_** ".

They both smiled upon him, Marco smiling as he started getting into position, right on Tom's lap. Tom groaned as the human's ass dragged along his cock, Star was petting the demon's hair and enjoying the view, "Tom, you look so cute like this, just look how excited you are!". Tom bit his lips hard, his head tilting back and his tail wrapping around Marco's leg, "You guys.....are...ugh....why do you guys do this to me...". Marco's rolled his hips and tom covered his face with his hands, "You guys like getting a rise out of me...".

"Yes, yes we do....but it's not our fault you're such a good little prince..".

"Stop~"

Marco winced as he found his position and pushed down on top of Tom, it hurt, but it would be worth it.

Star was enjoying the show in front of her, stroking Tom's neck as Marco struggled to have Tom sheath inside of him. Tom's breathes were sudden and his hands reached out for marco's waist as he gripped him. Marco got a feel for the demon quick before moving his hips, pushing up and down on top of the demon. It was pain, good pain of course, but still pain. Not even star redirecting Tom's face to take in one of her nipples was enough to cover up the demon's moans as marco fucked himself roughly on the demon's lap.

Tom bit on the nipple, not on purpose of course, but at least not enough to seriously hurt Star.

"Good boy Tom....c'mon....Marco's waiting for you....you can make him him happy can't you?", Tom clung to the human, his tongue swerving around her nipple, flicking it and teasing it. Tom whimpered and cried, star was still petting him and it felt so GOOD, his back was arching and he sobbed as he finished inside of marco, who was still going. Marco panted and fell on top of Tom, pulling him in for a kiss as Star went in for one next.  Marco wasn't finished yet and he wouldn't stop he movements till he did, dirty words where whispered into tom's ears as he caught his breath.

Words of praise for doing so well, for being so obedient.

Marco finished, a mess forming between them, but Tom was already out of it, his mind foggy as he was covered in rewarding kisses.

"You guys.....are crazy....".

They pecked him on each cheek, rolling to each side of him and hugging him.

"We just like making our boyfriend feel happy....".

He settled down, his body tired and a smile on his face.

"And.....yeah....thanks for that....It means a lot...".


	8. Hate-Fucking (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow i just enjoy the sexual tension they had in earlier seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for the tomstar shippers who got screwed out of an endgame

"Star, what are you-".

"Oh, get into the carriage already Tom...", Star pushed him inside his hand build device and he fell backwards, still in his formalwear from the Blood Moon Ball. He was still soaked from the ice he was frozen in and he had barely been given any time to change out of it when Star got back from well...he had to assume from her room on earth.

"I don't even know what you're doing back after that disaster of a night, aren't you mad with me?",  Star shut the doors behind them, "Yeah, of course i'm mad, like, did you really go through all this effort of a night to win me back, are you serious Tom?". Tom nervously looked around his carriage, trying to sit up, "Well, what did you think this night was about?! It was supposed to be a nice night to show you i had changed!". Star crossed her arms and huffed, "Is that what you wanted Tom? You just wanted me to come back into your arms and be with you?".

He didn't answer.

She pouted at him before reaching up and untying her hair, letting it fall to the ground before she then removed her gloves, Tom looking at her with a confused and red-faced expression towards her. She glared at him before heading over to him and forcefully  pushing him to the ground, crawling into his lap. "We broke up tom, what about this do you not understand already?", she grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him up to her face, You wanna prove to me you really have changed? Do it, right now, go right ahead and show me...".

Tom grumbled, pressing their foreheads together.

"If i didn't know any better i'd say you didn't entirely come here to lecture me Starship...", a hand reached up and grabbed onto her thigh, Star staring daggers into tom's eyes. Tom stared right back before Star pushed their mouths together in a kiss, Tom for a moment felt a bit of relief despite how forceful Star was currently being. She was definitely mad, there was no denying it, but he would be lying if he wasn't enjoying this just a little bit as his claw held her just a bit tighter. Star pushed him back on the hard floor again, tugging at his jacket to remove it.

"Get out of these stupid clothes, now...".

"They're only wet because of you....".

"NOW.".

It was just like Star, getting everything she always wants.

Tom attempted to remove his white coat and Star pushed herself back into his mouth, their tongues curling together as she fingers went to work on his vest, popping the buttons, then his tie, then his final shirt. She was in a hurry, a frustrated hurry no doubt, eager to touch any flesh she could right now and Tom's hands started to move and lift up her dress as she reached out to touch his chest. "Take your pants off....", Tom was about to retort a little but star's hands reached down to do the work herself, an hand pressing itself to his chest still.

"Star...".

"Don't move...".

His fly open, she kissed him again, pulling his pants and underwear down his legs and Tom new where this was going fast. His hands went under the dress, finding her panties easily and staring to slide them down her legs, with the dress being lifted up, her ass was now fully exposed. Tom was dazed as she kissed him harder, groping her behind now and leaving scratch marks in it's place. Star bit his lips, pulling and starting to grid on him, and he went limp as she kicked off her boots and pulled off her panties, rubbing her sex against his now exposed cock.

"Star~.".

"Are you gonna show me or not?!".

"Star....".

Star, still mad, grabbed onto his shoulders, "Guess i'm gonna have to do everything myself...". Tom watched as she got into position for him to enter, grabbing onto his cock to help him enter, and star sighed as she took him in by the inch, clearly she had been wanting this for awhile. Hands on his shoulders, and a smile on her face, she proceeded to pull out and push him back in. Star continued to ride him and Tom grabbed onto her hips, hoisting her dress up higher, then deciding to make this easier on her entirely as his hands traveled to her back, finding the dress's zipper.

The dress came down to her stomach and Tom seemed delighted to find there was no bra, his hands groping at what little breasts she had and sitting up, pressing his mouth to her breasts and sucking on them, Star  grumbling and pulling his hair in the process.

"I hate you so much...".

"And yet, you're sitting on me, letting me violate you..."., a hand twisted one of the nipples making her cry out, "You came here just for me to fuck you, you're not a very good liar Star....you wanted me...". He proceeded to suck on her breasts before deciding the floor was kinda a terrible place to be doing this. He forcefully grabbed onto star, forcing her to get off of him, much to her displeasure.  She fought him as she pushed her onto the couch, and she started to reach out to him as he started to finish getting undressed, the wet clothes falling to the floor before he got on the couch and crawled on top of her.

he pulled up her dress over her, removing it and leaving only her stockings.

"My turn...".

A leg came over his shoulder and Tom gave her a grin as she watched him push back inside, her hands reaching to her pussy to pull and spread it as he did so, and she felt tom grab hold of her, looking her in the eyes. "You better watch me, watch me deal with you..". Star, hazy and mad, had her attention drawn to their intercourse, tom going right into rhythm as he pushed in and out of her folds. Her eyes didn't leave the slight, she just moaned and groaned as he kept pushing in and out of her at a rapid pace, a hand touching her own nipples as she watched him go faster on her.

"You want me to show you? Let's see how deep and hard i can fuck you...".

Star could almost cry, the pain was worse but it still felt amazing, tom going as far as he possibly could, making sure to be as rough as possible. Star was dripping and he slid in and out of her so easily as a result, their love-making and the slapping between them so vocal. Star's mouth was in a permanent "O" shape as he kept going, still angry but with frustrated pleasure. She came quickly after and Tom smiled at the white substance he spotted, going faster on her, "Oh boy, my turn Star....better not tell your earth friend about this one...".

She was barely able to watch but still forced herself to as he finished inside of her walls, seed spilling from her only slightly and Tom smiled with satisfaction before pushing her down on the couch, "How did that feel star? Did i make up for what i did earlier now?".

Sweat dripping down her face and heels digging into his back, she sighed as she felt the cock still stirring inside of her.

Satisfied, but not ready to admit it.

"No, I-I...I think you need to do another round first...".

Tom growled and pressed their foreheads together, smiling sinisterly as he looked into her eyes.

"You're gonna regret that one....".


	9. Bondage (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but who let tom keep that thing in his bedroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i really the first person to do this?

"You can keep struggling....you're not going to get out of those while i'm here...", Tom smirked as he watched Marco struggle on his torture wheel, his arms and legs cuffed to the device, tom was clearly using his powers to keep the boy stuck there and he wasn't letting him up anytime soon. "Seriously? Do you even have a good reason to keep me here anymore? Soon enough Star's gonna wonder where I am and when she finds out i'm here she'll-".

"I _**do** _have a good reason!", Tom shot back, "But it's not one i'm proud of....".

There was silence between the pair and Marco suddenly didn't like the way Tom was looking at him as the boy crept forward, right in front of him, eye to eye. "She's never going to forgive you if you hurt me...y-you don't have to do any of this, if you let me go maybe I won't tell star you kept me here.....". He stared deep into Tom's eyes, Tom's face was starting to get uncomfortable close to him and he didn't like it, and Tom let out a weak laugh, "You know, it's funny, I brought you here because I thought you and star were.....and now...I find myself more interested in you...".

"What do you-?".

Tom forehead was pressed close to marco's, the human's face flustered red, a smile on the demon's lips as his eyes stared at the human's mouth with a hunger.

Marco didn't even know how to react, as the demon went in for the kiss, his eyes wide open with shock as he watched Tom go for it. He wasn't able to move his arms or his legs, but if he wanted he could at the very least, turn his head away from the demon, and yet, he found himself unable to do so. A hand came up to cup the side of the human's face as Tom gave him more needy kisses, Marco could feel Tom's want and suddenly the reason he had him here felt less scary and more embarrassing. And for a second, he could feel himself kissing Tom back, Tom smiling more into the kisses as he felt the human work against him.

"I knew it...".

"Knew what...?", marco whispered as they parted.

"I knew you were into me....".

Marco suddenly felt humiliated, struggling to escape once more, "Look, just get me out of here, I'm serious!".

He suddenly found tom's hands on his waist and his heart beating uncomfortably fast, "Yeah, so am I.....". Tom went back in for another kiss and Marco felt himself lean in again to kiss back, Tom's hands already pulling up his hoodie and shirt, one hand exploring under it to marco's chest. Marco bit down on the prince's lips as he felt a claw trail over a nipple and twist it, "Star doesn't need to know, I won't tell her anything about how you actually feel about me...". Marco panted, Tom was starting to get to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing as tom's mouth kissed his lips and trailed along his face.

Then down his neck.

Then his nipple as Marco's hoodie and shirt was lifted up high enough to expose him, allowing Tom to happily take advantage of him. Biting at him, licking, sucking, leaving love bites wherever he could as his lips and face traveled all over marco's stomach and happy trail, smiling to himself as marco held the bottom of the shirt and hoodie in his mouth now, holding it for the demon to continue biting him. Tom rewarding him for his help with bites closer and closer to his abdomen, and marco could feel Tom's hands exploring.

Before palming him.

Marco let out a cough and gasp, following by a whimper as tom stood up, still feeling him, but looking intently into his eyes.

He popped the buttons and pulled the zipper down, marco letting the clothes drop as he leaned in for another desperate kiss from the demon, the human could feel himself want more from the prince. No longer begging to escape like he had been, instead wanting for from him in this moment as tom reached inside the boy's jeans to feel him up again. Tracing his length through the underwear before his hand went to the helm and dipped itself inside, finally getting the skin on skin content Marco had been wanting from him.

Tom pulled the boy's length out, smiling as his hand felt him, caressing him, pumping him.

Thumb playing with the slit as marco cried out.

"This feels good huh?", he tugged on him again and the human nodded weakly as the hand started to work on him, Marco whimpered and cried and pleaded as Tom felt him worked his magic on him. They were noises he was embarrassed to make in front of tom but couldn't help but make. He felt so good, this all felt so good, tom's warm hand, tom's fangs trailing on his neck at the moment, and and the fact he was unable to stop him seemed to get a reaction out of him. Tom's thumb already spreading precum all over the slit.

He was going to finish on his hand, wasn't he?

Apparently not though as much to Marco's misfortune, tom let go of him, stepping back.

And Marco also whined about his cock aching before noticing tom was unbuckling his belt, and tugging down his shorts and underwear.

With a movement of his fingers, the wheel turned and marco found himself turned upside down, Tom returning to him.

But instead of a boy's lips in front of him, there was a purple, demonic cock poking his cheek, just waiting for him.

Blood rushing to his head already, he wasted no time licking it, rubbing against it, admiring it's scent. Tom on the other hand, was face to face with marco's length now, a hand already grabbing it as he licked and took it down his throat, his other hand coming down to help insert himself into marco's poor mouth. Tom bucked, and marco started to cough as tom roughly began to fuck his mouth, taking marco down his throat in return, tounge swirling around the tip each and every time he pulled out as he sucked on him.

Marco was going to have a hard time keeping up with this from his angel, humans were not traditionally supposed to be upside down like this, and tom was forced to do most of the work as he kept thrusting. A hand came down to help him jerk off, wanting to finish soon so marco wouldn't be in his current position much longer, and marco felt lightheaded as he felt Tom cum. The wheel turning back so the blood would stop rushing to marco's head, as soon as he was back to the right position, tom went right back to working on him, but marco was already finished, tom letting the cock rest on his tongue as he did.

And Tom was satisfied, kissing the length before standing up and pressing his face once again back to marco's.

"Glad I kept you here now?", he mumbled, catching his breath.

"Not a word of this to star.....right?".

Tom kissed the side of his mouth, smiling, fangs showing.

"Not a word...".


	10. Hair-Pulling (Janstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kinda lowkey ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> janna would tho

Janna tugged harder on the blonde locks as Star inserted her fingers inside of her, she had a habit of doing it, worrying she may end up pulling out Star's hair at this rate. One finger pushed itself inside her folds, Star was curious, watching her movements, as though she was learning or experimenting. Which was technically what she was doing anyway, pulling the finger out and then pushing it back in so she could get a reaction out of the other girl. She was reacting alright, even though she was trying to hold it back if she could.

Janna had fistfuls of Star's hair as the girl prodded and pushed her finger inside of her, it was warm and icky.

Then she curiously added another finger inside, smiling as Janna watched in eager.

She seemed almost sorry to be tugging on the other girl's hair but Star seemed to take it as some sort of good sign. After all, she wouldn't be tugging if she wasn't enjoying what Star was doing would she? After all she enjoyed it when star first touched her here, through her panties, enjoyed it when star removed them to get a closer look. Janna even stripped and her and Star's clothes were strewn about the room for a reason, Janna had to have wanted more of this, forcing her legs open so Star could keep fingering her.

If only she wasn't so aggressive though.

Three fingers, pushing in and out slowly, slick and sticky as a result of how wet the girl was.

Star went faster, the fingers pushing in and out like clockwork, Janna silently crying as she pulled on the hair some more. The mewman couldn't help but smile and enjoy the show, Janna wasn't exactly the most vocal person she'd known, preferring to normally keep her cool about these kinds of things. Star smirked as she groped her chest, laughing as janna tugged harder and forced back a noise, arching on the bed. Janna would probably want to switch eventually soon, but Star wasn't entirely done messing around with her.

Her fingers left , but that only now gave room for her mouth to work on her instead, a long lick on her bush.

"Damn Star....".

Star smiled as she licked, but her fingers were not finished with her, joining her as she gave her kitten licks and kisses. Janna wasn't particularly great at hiding that she'd been into girls, it wasn't something she really talked about, but it was something no body needed to be told to figure out for themselves. The hand that had previously been on Janna's chest went between Star's legs instead now, star wanting some relief for herself as she moaned into the pussy in front of her, still trying to go faster on janna enough to satisfy her.

Janna seemed to notice her problem though, stopping her hand for herself, panting.

"Here...let me...let me help....".

Star found herself next to janna on the bed, both of them lying on their backs now, Janna reaching over between Star's legs, and Star reaching between janna's. "Let's see who can make each other finish first...", Janna shot her a channeling look and Star seemed to enjoy the idea as she shot her one back, her fingers already at work. Janna smiled and moaned as her own fingers rubbed and rubbed more aggressively on star, maybe her being a alien made a difference on how janna was supposed to work on her but if it did star didn't seem to show it.

Star wiggled and whimpered as janna's hand worked on her, 

Janna's other hand tugged star's long hair once again.

Star yelped, arching.

"S-sorry...", the human mumbled.

"It's ok...I...Ah...AHHHH", janna was being so rough on her sex, and it made star go even faster on her, this was one contest she definitely wanted to win. And star enough, she felt janna finish on her fingers, janna moping as a response, pulling on star's hair even more. She then crawled on top of the blonde, a knee coming between star's legs and grinding against her, tugging on her hair and smiling as the blonde clutched the sheets under her. Janna was mad she might've lost, but she was sure not going to let star get out unscathed.

Star sighed as she finally finished, Janna mumbled how gross it was as she noticed the sticky stuff against her knee now.

"Sorry for tugging on your hair so much.....force of habit...", Star sat up, satisfied and giggly.

"Wait, whose hair have you tugged before? Whatcha been doing? ~", she wiggled her eyebrows knowingly as the other girl smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing you can prove...".


	11. Object Insertion (Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't be surprised if this were somewhat canon tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> star that's not comfortable

Star tossed in her sleep, failing to find a comfortable position for what felt like the 50th time already, she had already kicked off the blankets, fluffed her pillow, even slept on her front instead of her back. Still, she found herself unable to sleep tonight no matter what she tried to do, it was getting old fast, maybe her mind was too busy at work or she just plain wasn't tired but it was hard to be entirely sure of anything. Right now she was just failing to fall into a deep sleep and nothing seemed to be working for now.

She pulled out her wand, as she tended to keep in under her pillow much to her mother's fussing that it would give her radiation or something like that.

Twirling it around in her fingers, maybe she needed to go out and fight something for a bit, clear her head? But at the same time she didn't really want to leave her room, it was quite cozy in here after all. She didn't feel she had the energy to do much else besides lie here.

Maybe sort out her problems?

Her mind went to places, thinking about what she'd do the next day, her tasks, what friends she needed to get in contact with. Then she thought about Tom and Marco for a moment and felt a slight blush upon her face, one of her legs crossing over the other almost on instinct. Star noticed it of course, continuing to twirl her wand in her hands and biting her lips in thought, considering a different source to her current sleeplessness instead. She couldn't exactly call tom or marco at this point in time, maybe because it would be far too embarrassing.

But maybe just this once she could substitute something else in their place, just for tonight.

Blushing, she grabbed the helm of her nightgown, grasping it and thinking it over again before pulling it upwards,  exposing her stomach and showing off her laced pink panties to her. Her hand reached over, pulling on her panties for a moment, a couple of fingers pressing against the fabric and rubbing against it. She could honestly go back, she really didn't have to move forward with this at all, she could go right back to tossing and turning and hopefully she would eventually fall asleep, but she didn't against her better judgement.

Pulling the panties to the side, exposing her.

This was probably incredibly unsanitary, but it was also the best substitute she could find at the proper moment. Clutching the wand in her hand, biting it before lowering it to her clit, the bottom of the wand rubbing against it and making Star whimper a little, this thing was for magic, not for pleasure. But she also couldn't held but...wonder, what it would be like inside of her, and besides, she could easily clean it off no problem. Just as long as she didn't get the charger stuck inside of her hopefully, this should hopefully work out alright.

She squealed as she attempted to slide the end of the wand inside, it felt just as weird as she thought it would. Yeah, the wand should not at all be used for this purpose but she couldn't help but still go for it, a couple fingers helping to spread her out so she could push it in at least a little easier.

It felt wrong, but it also felt like what she needed right now.

It hurt going inside, but Star got used to it rather quickly after giving herself a moment, getting it in as far as she could take it. The wand was inside of her, she squirmed before tugging on it outwards, feeling it against her before pushing it right back in, slowly. This hit the spot alright, pulling and pushing the object in and out of her, it clearly was not the same as having something else in between her legs but at the very least it felt foreign, and it felt foreign in a good kind of way. She wriggled on the mattress as she kept up the pace.

Trying to go faster on herself.

But also trying to be quiet.

Forcing back her squeals she used both hands on the wand, practically jamming it inside as she kept going.

Hopefully no one could hear her and she arched as she finally felt herself finish, all over the sheets and wand, the princess left a whimpering mess as she moved the wand inside her and rode out her orgasm. The wand was easy to remove, it sure was slicked up enough after all. And star looked at the mess in front of her, magically cleaning it with a satisfied poof, though her hands were now covered in that wet substance, She ran to the bathroom, quickly cleaning off her hand and wand before running back to her room.

Her wand back under the pillow.

And the moment Star's head touched the pillow, she longed to forget this night.

Until she needed this again.


	12. Licking/ Pet Play (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demons tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he has the horns for it

Star tugged on the leash, moving Tom closer to her, the collar on his neck forcing him to come forward. She smiled on her throne, admiring the demon, who was down on his knees, nude, looking up at her like an obedient servant. The doors were all locked, and the servants were forbidden from entering, all upon the queen's request of course. She touched the demon's cheek, admiring how soft and cute he looked, his tail wagging and his eyes so full of innocence and joy. "You're so cute like this...my playful little demon...", she smiled down at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Such a good boy....", she pet his hair, scratching his head, then behind his ears.

Tom nosed at the bottom of her queen dress, like a curious kitten. Star smiling and tugging the chain some more, "Such a perfect pet you are, aren't you? So obedient, so curious.....what do yo want?". Tom was happily playing along with their roleplay, nosing the dress and his head going inside of the big poofy formalwear. Star snickering and tugging on the dress herself to get a better view of what Tom was doing, "Awww, where you going? You want something? What does my happy little demon want from his queen?".

Tom smiled between her legs, nosing them, smelling, kissing.

Star's fingers through his hair felt so good.

His hands gripped her thighs, nosing in further between her legs and looking up at her as he kissed his way to her panties, a wet spot already on them.  He nosed the spot, watching Star as she tugged on the leash to bring the demon closer, "You smell something good? What a good demon you are....so good to your queen....". Star liked being in charge, as she always did, getting to do whatever she wanted and having Tom make all of her wishes come true, not that Tom ever seemed to mind, pleasing his queen was a priority to him of course.

He kissed the wet spot, a tongue slipping out of his mouth and then licking the fabric slowly. Star's scent was overwhelming, she smelt so good to him for reasons he couldn't entirely explain, he wanted to taste her so badly but he also needed Star to allow it first, to stay in character for him. He kissed the spot again, followed by more licks, Star petting his hair and complimenting him, following by small noises as she watched tom use his mouth to tug on her underwear, normally he would find this humiliating, but not tonight.

"Does Tom want a treat? He looks hungry?".

The demon instantly nodded, pulling on the panties with his teeth more as he nosed then aside, Star allowing him to finally do so, and tom immediately licked her wet pussy before he could be told no. His clawed gripped on her legs more, she pulling on his collar, whispering sweet nothings to him as Tom's tongue licked her teasingly. He barely brushed it with his tongue at first, then going a little deeper, then a little deeper. He loved how Star tasted, it was incredibly sweet, but maybe a little salty, but mostly sweet and engulfing to him.

Apparently Tom's tongue was expert to Star, perfect for eating her out.

And judging by Star grabbing onto Tom's horns to force him closer, it was doing it's job perfectly once again. Tom's tongue went deeper, and then his hands came in, pushing her legs away further and spreading her out, allowing him better access as he licked her more rapidly, Star wasn't even able to whimper out more praises as he kept it up. His focus was entirely on making sure she felt good, his tongue going deeper on her cunt before sucking on the clit, he twisted and pulled on it, licking it right after and making Star squeal.

Man, he was good.

Up and down he went, before sucking and licking again.

All while Star held onto his horns desperately.

"God Tom...good boy....keep going...".

He obeyed, licking all over now, spreading her all over, more for him to consume.

He licked her more roughly, meeting her with complete eye contact. The beautiful eye contact was what was really getting to her, how he was watching her as he tasted her all over, pulled on her, how his face was practically covered with her. Star whimpered, watching as she finished, Tom smiling and cleaning up the mess, a show to see for the queen. She cried and gasped, watching him lick up the mess, kissing her clit and staring at her just as innocently as he did before he nosed his way between her legs, star resuming petting him.

A satisfied queen, satisfied with her demon.


	13. Gags (Tomjarco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the threesome no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't all be stomco

Jackie coughed through the gag, feeling both boys around her, Tom in the back and Marco in the front. This wasn't entirely what she thought Marco meant by an anniversary present, inviting his best friend over, but she couldn't entirely object it it either, it was a thoughtful gesture, though the gag was a bit much. She supposed it was to add to the experience but she just felt annoyed it was blocking out her noises and forcing her to breathe through her nose, Tom and Marco talking among themselves and clearly more into this then she probably was.

She'd normally object to having another man's cock enter her tight hole, but she allowed this just once for marco, Tom grabbing her hips and pushing her down. Marco was helping out of course, proceeding to enter her through the front end, making her the meat in a sandwich between two sweaty guys who looked all too eager with themselves.

She was already going limp with both of them inside of her.

Full and sweaty and ready to pass out.

They were both sloppy, clearly unsure how to work on her at all and stay in rhythm so neither slipped out of her. They had to hug her, wrapping their arms around the three of them, and jackie groaned as they worked their way out, and back inside of her at the same time.

Not that they could hear her anyway.

She was almost surprised Marco didn't invite Star instead, but maybe that was for this exact reason, to punish her from both sides. Marco was already shoved his face between her breasts, sighing happily as he pulled her closer, he was way too happy with himself for inviting over tom, but Tom didn't seem to mind at all. As long as Tom treated the situation as what it was, a one night stand, and didn't go any further after tonight, he was doing just great. Though part of him felt like he was more then eager to be in a bed with Marco to some degree.

Jackie wrapped her arms around marco, still gagged and unable to make any noises to let him know how she was doing, he'd just have to tell by her body language to get an understanding of how she felt . Her eyes were closed now, and Marco took this as a good sign, whispering to Tom to pick up the pace.

However, that was easier said then done.

Jackie falling on her side on the bed, tired and unable to keep herself up.

Though that didn't stop either boy from continuing to pound her from both ends, drool coming from her mouth and dripping on the sheets. A good sign for marco as he lifted the girl's leg, going deeper, thrusting with tom at the same time so they were more in sync and made the girl squirm and arc due to their collaborative movements. Marco even looked over to watch Tom work on her, he must've felt interesting and knew to her, not being a human and all that, maybe jackie would want to do something like this again in the future?

Tom finished first, smiling to himself and sighing in relief as he admired his work pouring out of the gagged human.

And that only motivated marco to work harder on her.

To make her happy and finish for him.

Tom pulled out and watched marco work, jackie wanting the gag off so bad but knowing it would stop if she took it off at all. Marco kept at his pace and he hit her special spot over and over against, making her finish almost instantly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Marco pushed deep inside and finished next. Jackie felt full, leaking from both ends as the gag was removed and she caught her breath, the boys seemed to be just as tired as her. Falling on the mattress themselves and staring up to the ceiling.

"W-was it good?", marco managed to get out.

"Marco...", jackie mumbled, closing her eyes.

"yeah?".

"Invite Tom over more often....a-and...don't gag me next time".


	14. Exibitionism (Starco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know i don't think typically when people write about "Public sex", they mean, literally having sex in front of other people, but imma write it anyway cause i dunno how else you'd describe it.
> 
> Edit: Got an answer and changed the title  
> "Public Sex" is now the topic of the final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest with ya
> 
> kinda hated how they got them together, kinda feels like they wasted so much time on other relationships that they never planned on going anywhere with and kinda made star and Marco kinda boring and annoying in comparison.
> 
> also like, didn't star break up with tom the day before? like...wtf

Tom, Janna, and jackie sat in their seats, resting and watching patiently as they faced towards Star's bed. Marco still trying to work on Star's zipper, his hoodie and shirt already folded up and in a pile on one corner of the bed, the dress fell down and Star felt red faced being this revealed in front of her other friends, why did she even allow herself to go through with this anyway? It's not that she didn't mind having sex with Marco, but she did somewhat mind having sex with him, full out and on display for her friends to watch.

Which was kinda what they were here for.

Some get together then turned out to be.

She was mad  Janna was partially responsible for getting them into this situation, tricking them in a magical game to have to do a task or face dangerous consequences, so of course her task was for them to have sex in public. Star kept a reminder in the back of her head to get her back for it at some point in her life as she tugged off her tights and folded them up, leaving her and marco in just their underwear. She was sure Tom was probably wishing he was on the bed and Jackie seemed mildly interested in this, she was here after all, though Janna was no doubt here just so she should have the pleasure of being here and knowing she had something to do with it.

Star was so distracted  she hadn't noticed Marco pulling off his underwear, folding it up and wrapping his arms around Star. "Alright, look, let's just find...a good position here and yeah...".  Star gasped as he unclipped her bra, tossing it aside as she ended up somehow in his lap of all places, his hands already groping her, pinching her nipples and squeezing what little breasts she held. She gasped, head falling back, "We're gonna give them a good show Star, but we're not gonna be able to do it, if your legs are crossed like that...".

Star pushed her legs closer together, their audience watching them with intrigue and all blushing hard.

"Star...".

A hand came between her legs, right on her underwear, and he rubbed, her legs opening up seemingly on instinct after, allowing everyone to get a good view of a wet spot on her panties, one marco was palming and rubbing against as his hand continued to pinch her breast. Star rested her head back, legs open wide and Marco smiled to himself as his hands grabbed the sides of her underwear and slide the panties down her legs, causing them to fall to the ground as his hands came between her legs against to work on her sensitive flower.

Tom was drooling a little, staring at Star's womanhood and Marco could tell he was turned on and desperately wanted to be apart of the action. Janna looked all too proud of herself, and Jackie....well Jackie just looked interested, like this was some class she was learning on how to do sex . Watching Marco rub Star's clit aggressively, up and down and in circles, making the girl pant and moan as she grew wetter. Star was vulnerable and on display for everyone to see and Star seemed to both love and hate it, especially when Marco inserted in some fingers.

"You guys liking this...?", Marco asked, enjoying himself a little too much perhaps. Star was dipping on his fingers and trying to force back any sounds she could but it was never gonna hide the fact Marco was fingering her in front of three other people, that he was about to fuck her in front of three other people. Marco seemed to not mind it nearly as much though, as though he seemed to enjoy this idea of showing off for his friends, though not so much janna. His fingers pulling out of the whimpering girl and putting them into his mouth to taste them.

"How's she taste Diaz?", Janna asked, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", He muttered back, hoisting Star up a little to get her in position, Star even looked down as he guided her on his lap, his tip making it's way where it needed to be as a hand came down to her folds to open her up better.  Her legs still wide open for everyone to see as Marco entered her, making her shake every inch he went. She clearly was a little uncomfortable and the pain was rough until he finally made his way entirely inside of her, her toes curling and her clinging onto anything she could as he began to thrust

In and Out.

In and Out.

His dick going slow before pounding inside of her much more rapidly, Star watching the action with him and their audience.

The slapping of flesh and Star's moans and small noises being the loudest ones in the room, Marco enjoying himself a little too much as he groped her breasts and clutched them hard. There was something a little more exciting about having an intrigued audience enjoying the show in front of them. Telling him to go faster on Star, maybe change positions, go slower to make Star more and more riled up. He found himself enjoying both their, and star's satisfaction in all of this, enjoying as the blonde finished and stained the sheets.

But he kept going.

"Ready to watch me cum inside her.....?", He asked, a surly expression on his face as he saw tom try to cover up an obvious tent in his pants.

He didn't even give them a chance to answer, Finishing fast and sighing as his load emptied out and into Star, before leaking a little onto the sheets. Star huffed and puffed and whimpered, leaning back against marco and closing her eyes, exhausted. Their audience smiling to themselves, though Tom still seemed incredibly sweaty and anxious. Marco biting his lip and looking down at their action, "Boy that was a mess....geez.....but uh...you know, if you guys want to help out....I don't mind some assistance...if you're into it..".

Tom could thank him for this later.

Tom was thankful, getting up and immediately undressing without hesitation, Jackie also snickering to herself before getting up and removing her shirt, "Yeah, you got me Diaz.....I want to take part...kinda wanna know how it feels myself after watching that kinda show". 

Marco smiled to himself.

Janna of course, stood up last but marco put his hand out, already prepared for that.

"Yeah, not you...we're good".

Janna huffed, sitting back down, "Alright, but just so you know....i'm gonna record the whole thing...".

Marco was about to retort but then again, he did just have sex with star in front of his friends.

He pulled out of star and mumbled as Tom and Jackie jumped on the bed, already putting their hands on the two of them.

Maybe this time, he'll let the thing slide if it meant he could relive this moment over and over again on video.


	15. Janstar (Uniforms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most clever way i could come up with a way of doing this prompt

"I have to step out, in the meantime, you two stay right here in detention, you understand me girls?", the teacher told the two scornfully, every week it seemed these two would be stuck here, this was supposed to be a private school for pete's sake and these two were always getting into trouble it seemed. Always doing pranks, always stealing stuff from classrooms, no doubt the one one with darker hair had used a marker all over the bathrooms to write crude language and draw horrid pictures all over the stalls for the fellow students to see.

She scoffed at the girls, the blonde one clearly worked with the other, and if she didn't have to step out immediately she wouldn't ever leave them in the same room together.

But alas.

She gave them both the stink eye, both smiling and nodding at her as she closed and locked the classroom door behind her. 

Janna smirked, "Geez, finally....I thought she'd never leave.....". Star sighed in relief as well, "You really owe Ferguson for that distraction you know...". The girl shrugged, "I'll get to it later, but now that she's gone, we can continue in private.....". The blonde snickered, "We go in detention for let's see, violating dress code and public displays of affection and you want to do more...right now?". Janna's face said all, "Hey, they ruined the moment and i'm not letting this go until we finish what we were doing...", She adjusted her skirt and star watched her move under Star's desk.

"Do you even have a backup plan in case she comes back?".

"Trust me Star, i ALWAYS have a back up plan....", Star giggled as she scooted her chair back, Janna already opening up her legs and nuzzling her face between them. Her hands sliding up the legs, sliding back down with a pair of panties, "In the meantime, just enjoy this...".

Star bit her lips as Janna pressed her tongue to her clit, everyone in the school knew full well the skirts around here might be a little too short, or maybe star just got a size too small, but regardless there was no doubt Janna sure wanted to take advantage of the clothes they were all forced to wear. The girl longingly looked into the blonde's eyes as she gave her a long lick, her hands reaching up to grip at Star's chest, them finally getting back on track to what they were doing in the girl's bathroom before they got caught.

"We're going to get caught again ~", Star sung, amused.

"Not if I have anything to say about it....", Janna 's hand started to unbutton Star's uniform, though it was rather flimsy considering she was currently eating the girl out and couldn't entirely see where her hand was, though after she managed to get the shirt unbuttoned Star saw her hand push the bra upwards, revealing a breast for her to grab onto. " Star leaned back further on the chair, gripping at it's sides now, janna was rather aggressive on her as she tended to normally be when she wasn't doing things like this.

But she was already twisting her nipple with her thumb and her tongue was already going deeper inside of her and they had practically just gotten back into action, Star felt herself sweat, hopefully janna's distraction actually worked, cause if the teacher showed up NOW, oh there would be more then detention happening between the two of them.

"Janna...".

Her tongue and mouth moved up and down alongside her, her other hand pushing her leg further apart, Star clutched her hair, pulling on it and moaning. Then she shut herself up quickly, needing to be quiet otherwise they would TOTALLY get caught in the middle of this, even if janna was currently inserting her tongue inside and pulling it in and out. Janna pushed on the nipple harder and her ears flickered as she heard a scream down another hall, smiling into Star's womanhood, her backup plan clearly at work, all according to plan.

Star whimpered in the seat, Janna pulling and licking more aggressively, smiling as Star gasped and finally finished, allowing her to cleanup.

Taking her sweet time doing so of course, through kitten licks and savoring every taste she got.

She kissed the clit one last time before looking at Star, who looks completely worked up.

"T-that was great but...w-what was your backup plan.....anyway?".

Janna smiled to herself as she stood up to peck star on the lips, enjoying how spent she was underneath her.

"Had marco lock her in a storage closet.....I owe him 650 for this....worth every penny though...."

She pulled the skirt up and the bra more upwards, both breasts showing now as she started undressing herself.

"I think our detention is gonna be slightly....extended..".


	16. Dry Humping (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah no, tomco is a good ship

Marco liked his movie nights with Tom, they were moments where their friendship really showed. They felt so comfortable around each other, talking to each other, laughing together, and just plain enjoying being themselves without worrying about what anyone thought of them. Movies were an easy way to talk and mess around and Marco liked having Tom over to spend time with him, he kinda got the feeling Tom looked forward to nights like these, where he was no longer home and therefore, no longer dealing with any stress.

He smiled, though marco could also see tom flirting with him as well.

Winking at him, giving him **_those eyes_**.

What a cornball.

Tom leaned in for a quick kiss and Marco playfully shoved him away from him, "Tom~ No, not right now....we got a movie to watch you goob. We can do that after....", Tom frowned, clinging onto Marco's arm, "You're just saying it cause you don't want to stain the couch right?".

"That and well...last time you left your boxers here and I had to pretend they were mine so my parents didn't question me....", Marco shuddered, "So no Tom, not tonight, though I get the feeling you were looking forward to maybe doing it based on your expression huh?". Tom laughed to himself, "It's ok, I get it diaz...I just thought maybe....you know....", Marco felt himself start to sweat from Tom's stupid bedroom eyes. Tom liked to work him up and he almost felt ashamed how easy Tom was at doing so, and getting him to flip out.

"Geez tom....".

Movie nights were fun, but they stopped being as simple as watching a movie on the couch a long time ago for them, when tom kissed him, when those kisses went deeper, when clothes were first shed, and every movie night since seemed to follow that pattern to some degree.

Not that it was a bad thing, though marco had had enough close calls as is with tom.

"What if.....we could avoid the mess?".

"Hmm?", marco raised an eyebrow at tom's proposition, "How would we even do that?". Tom smiled and paused the movie, giving marco a look he did not like before pouncing on the boy, immediately kissing him and pining him to the couch. "Tom? What are you do-"?", and that's went he felt Tom rut against him, still fully dressed, as eager as he always was. Marco was about to consider pushing him off, but his mind choose pleasure once again over logic, he hated being butter to Tom, so soft and so easy to work up.

Not matter what.

Marco gripped onto Tom before Tom flipping Marco over, continuing to rut at him fully clothed. Marco expected Tom to undress him, or even undress himself, but instead he found Tom humping him like a dog instead, and actually kinda enjoying it by the looks of it, the clothing against his length probably felt pretty good, even if the tightness might not exactly feel too comfortable on him. Tom sighed breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around marco, humping him and giving him a peck on one of his ears, "How you feel about this?".

"You're so....ah...Tom...".

He went faster, his poor length rutting against the fabric of his underwear and jeans.

Marco felt worked up, his own cock rutting against his jeans, tom going faster,making the human drool.

Even when they weren't having skin on skin contact the demon was getting to him.

"Tom....geez....you..AHHH".

Tom stopped his rutting to look as marco, who was biting his knuckles and sweating like crazy. His eyes looking up to Tom and gasping, "Sorry I uh........sorry....", Tom leaning over to kiss the boy's ear and cheek, "I haven't even finished yet and you already have....I can't believe it....". Marco could just whimper, "I...I guess I might've been just a little more into It then...then I told you...".

Tom smiled into his skin, before going back to humping him, working himself up and making marco cry out.

He didn't last long, staining his shorts and jeans.

Panting over Marco and cuddling with him.

"You uh.....you wanna go upstairs and get out of these sweaty clothes?", he was maybe asking for a little much considering marco said he didn't want to make a mess of get caught but to his surprise marco reached up and rather quickly tom was pushed back on the couch, the human above him now and smiling evilly at him before pecking his lips.

That was enough of an answer for Tom.

"I love our movie nights...".


	17. Masturbation (Starkie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm still here

"Hey Jackie!", Star said, nervously as the screen came on.

"Hi Star?", Jackie waved from her room awkwardly, adjusting her phone as Star giggled from the other side, nervous to finally reveal herself. Jackie however, went from finding it awkward, to understanding in a heartbeat, "For a second I thought marco was actually the one calling me, it was actually you huh? Whose been texting me all this time?", a smirk upon her face and a hint of mischief in her eyes, "Honestly, I didn't really think you would be the type to want something like this? I won't complain though, I'm glad to see you star.". Star was still kinda red-faced, tugging on her hair and crossing her legs together, "Well, marco never had the guts.....so I thought I would help him buuuuuttt then...".

"Then you got greedy and wanted me all to yourself..?", the human laughed, "It's alright, don't worry, i'm not upset, just tell me you didn't post any of those pics anywhere?". Star shook her head, slightly panicked to make sure she didn't screw this moment up, "I swear I didn't! I kept them to myself, even marco doesn't know I have them!". Jackie seemed relived, but she had no reason not to trust Star, it wasn't entirely like her to take advantage of someone to that kinda degree. "Ok good, though next time, be honest it was you.....it's nothing to be ashamed of star...", she took a seat on her bed, "Trust me.....it's ok..".

Star wasn't entirely sure about that, if there was nothing to be ashamed of, why did she still feel so ashamed?

Having nudes of Jackie.

Having **_videos_** , of jackie.

And now, facetiming her to do....what she wanted to do.

Why did she still feel so dirty?

If Jackie were here with her, she'd probably hug her right now, soothe her and make her feel better about how star was currently feeling, but all the human could do was send her words of comfort through the video chat. "Hey.....look, I thought today I was gonna well, y'know, but maybe you'd be better off finding a way to make it up to me if you feel so guilty about this, is that ok?". Star looked up through her bangs, "Actually, that's what i planned on doing....It's actually why I wanted to video chat you.....but...Uh..".

"It's ok....go ahead, do what you need to do, I won't tell anyone either...".

Star hesitated for a moment, "You sure?".

"As long as you have evidence of me, there's no reason I should expose evidence of you...".

She made a fair point.

Star, smiling, placed her compact on the bed in front of her, right in between her legs, "Just don't look at me funny....ok?". But she knew jackie probably wouldn't, she wasn't really the type, though she still felt odd as she lifted up her dress for her, pulling it up and over her chest, "You look good Star, trust me...you've already seen plenty of me already....". Star nodded, quickly shoving her tights down, "I uh....I kinda did this a lot to uh....the stuff you gave me so just....don't say anything, pretend to be a picture for me...".

The girl snickered but complied, Star reaching forward and between her legs to rub her fingers up against her panties, she didn't normally do this with an audience. Though she found leaning her head back and not looking directly at jackie made it easier for her as she pressed harder on herself, she started out slow, but went a little faster, a wet spot forming on her panties. She tugged them to the side fast, ignoring the fact jackie was watching as she began to touch herself, she jerked as two of her fingers worked on herself and another hand reached up to move aside part of her bra.

She really hoped she was giving jackie quite a show.

Masturbating to Jackie herself was a lot different then to a photo or video after all.

She cried, pinching her nipple and rubbing herself faster, finally getting the courage to raise her head to get a better look at what she'd been doing this entire time, her fingers coated in wetness, her thumb rubbing against her nipple. And Jackie smiling, and enjoying the show, which only made Star go harder on herself as a result.

She panted when she finished, exhausted and spread out on the bed,

She was going to have a lot to clean tomorrow.

Jackie seemed pleased though, "Nice job Star, see, that wasn't so bad...however, you should really work on the clit more, you'll get better results. She removed her shirt and shorts, sliding off her panties without hesitation to open her legs and show star how it's done, "You should do it more like this....feels better...". Star followed her lead, and though she was tired, she had to agree with jackie, "It DOES feel way better...". 

The human girl looked at her with bedroom eyes and Star felt herself tense.

"You know, now that you're being open to me about who you are and all that....maybe you'd like to come over? No more pics, no more videos, how about you see the real thing, up close and personal?", she wasn't lying and star got red faced, grabbing onto her clothes almost immediately, as well as taking hold of her scissors.

"Don't tell marco right?".

"Girl's promise...".


	18. Shower (Janco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes i feel janna would do creepy stuff like this, like, often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another chapter i finished

She'd been in here several times before, more then Marco would've liked of her of course.

It probably would've never become an issue if Star hadn't let the girl into the bathroom several times before now, but at the same time he knew full well janna nor star had any respect for anyone's privacy, even tom told him stories of star walking in on him in vulnerable moments like this. But it was probably way worse with Janna because at least Marco could trust Star, with Janna, he had no reason to believe when she snuck into his shower she wasn't up to anything in particular, to take photos or plan cameras or just sneak up on him in general.

But for now, it had become a clear habit.

And it ended the same way every single time.

"Diaz...you gotta go faster then that...", she was clinging onto his back fairly roughly, but her face wasn't really twisting or turning, nah, if anything it was almost like marco going to town on her had little to no affect on her at all. Marco on the other ahnd, seemed unamused, it was already hard enough to do this in an environment where he could easily slip after all, was that what she was trying to do? Get him to slip and hurt himself on the shower floor and make a complete foll out of him? It wasn't what happened every other time she showed up here.

Honestly he was lucky star nor his parents caught them by this point, but then again Star might've been in on it for all he knew.

Janna somehow convinced him into this, not that he remembered how exactly.

 

Then again did it even matter anymore? When the focus right now was to get a better reaction of of her then he was currently getting? He thought he was railing her pretty hard against the wall but he had a hard time telling from her lack of a reaction, unless she just had a great poker face. She clung to him and smiled to herself, "You seemed stressed marco, is there a problem you wanna tell me about?". Yeah, there was no doubt she was doing this to get another rise of out him, as per usual. Marco grumbled, before pushing her waist harder into the wall.

"Y-You....".

"W-what diaz?".

"Y-you're faking it!"

Janna smiled, "And-?".

Marco's face became more cross, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around janna tightly, going faster, and harder, desperately trying to get a reaction out of the girl. It was probably out of a desperate need to get her back. This time, he at the very least, seemed to manage a gasp out of her, which she got suddenly embarrassed by.

Janna.

Embarrassed.

She huffed at him as Marco finally got a win out of this situation, a reaction, it was about time. Though he felt his grip failing fast thanks to the water rolling down their bodies, not to mention the soap that they had been using also was making things even worse. He hadn't slipped out of her thankfully, but things were not gonna last much longer at this point. Though much to Marco's surprise, Janna came first, making it fairly clear she had been very much enjoying the situation more then she had appeared to look alright.

He made a mental note to never challenge her to poker, ever.

Janna's embarrassment didn't last much longer when Marco finished quickly after however, relieved and tired, and dropping her almost immediately as he turned off the water, panting.  Janna smirked, satisfied with the entire experience as she creeped up to marco, wrapping her arms around him and giving his ass a squeeze without hesitation.

"You did good diaz...".

"Thanks for telling me...", he replied sarcastically, "Now get out, i have to clean up again...".


	19. Public/ Formal Wear (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after the dance do they just leave or hang out?
> 
> cause it seems like a boring party if they show up to make their kids dance and call it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a tomstar mood again

A 5 minute break

That's all they asked for to sneak away from the silver bell ball and get some time alone together, though the likelyhood this actually lasted 5 minutes was 0-1. Hopping into the nearest closet and locking the door behind them, it was as if they couldn't even keep their arms off of each other, star tugging at his suit and tom wrapping his arms around her before shoving her against the wall, " 5 minutes.....honestly....that sounds more like a challenge, we can probably finish in 5 minutes or less, as long as no one can hear us from here...".

Star's hands went from tugging at his clothes to tugging his horns, "Does it matter? We can make an excuse......". Tom snickered as he reached behind her dress, unclasping it  and her bra before pulling the top down, exposing her chest. Star already unbuttoning his shirt and vest as tom pressed their lips together, his chest pressing against her small breasts and his hands exploring her small back. A hand came down to cup a breast but the other was lifting up her dress and Star was already getting to work.

They needed to make this fast after all.

Tired of holding Star up against the wall, the couple fell to the floor, star unbuckling tom's pants and tom's free hand reaching under her dress to pull down her soft panties, star gasping in relief for them to finally get some alone time and get this out of their systems for the night, thank god they were on the same page when it came to this, both perfectly eager to please the other whenever they asked for it. Their kisses were heavy but they needed to move on and get to the real meat of the situation, lips parting and tom's lips kissing down her mouth to her neck.

Fangs picking at it before trailing lower, in between her breasts.

He kissed one, then the other before moving his lips down further.

Star was already lifting up her dress, already presenting herself for the demon so they could start, tom seemed pleased at least, star wasn't much for patience after all. He yanked down his pants entirely, and his prick escaped it's confinement much to his relief, crawling over to star so he could get himself in place, rubbing the purple appendage against her flower and watching as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Though he had to stop watching and start acting, knowing full well their parents would come looking for them soon enough.

Star was never into prep, in fact, she preferred it when Tom didn't go easy on her, and he stopped doing so the day she told him that.

His pointed tip pushing in and the rest of him following without so much as a break.

It probably hurt, but Star didn't care judging by how much she was drooling over it, tom's mouth pushing to hers as he pulled in and out of the princess, it was slow of course, but he picked up the pace rather fast, much to star's pleasure as she began to moan and squeal into his mouth, he fingers digging into his back like mad as the length pounded inside her wet folds. She Could hear tom shush her as people passed by, outside the hallway, causing him to slow down only slightly until they left before going even faster inside of her.

"Ah.....fuck....fuckkk....".

"Oh..I'm fucking star....fucking as hard as i can....".

She laughed inbetween her small breaths and pants, "Heh....guess we couldn't do it in five minutes alright....it's ok though, I always wish I-It could last forever....". Tom smiled at her, pecking her lips and that's when she felt something prod her other hole, something pointy, but as tom's hands rode up and cupped her breasts, she knew it couldn't be his fingers. And that's when it dawned her she hadn't been keeping an eye on his tail, the tip podding her other hole and pushing inside of her, making her cry out as tom covered her lips fast.

"Shhh....don't wanna get caught..".

Star could only cry softly as the slender tail pushed inside, now working alongside the demon as he pushed in and out of her aching pussy. Star only lasted a few more minutes before she finished, leaking out all over him as tom finished inside of her, his tail still pushing itself in and out as they rode out their orgasms. Star seemed more then satisfied, spread out and exhausted, no doubt her dress was probably ruined beyond belief after that. Tom looking them over and sighing as he heard what was most likely his own parents heading down the hallway.

"Hey....Star?".

"Yeah...?", she said, tired and messy.

"You want to help each other clean off?", Star looked at him, watching him lick at his lips and she smiled.

"Sure, I think they can wait 5 more minutes...".

 


	20. Dirty Talk (Stomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these three got some dirty mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, but can we get some stomco fics out there

Honestly the three swore when they were outside of the bedroom, they were incredibly clean, no swearing, no dirty words whatsoever, they were as squeaky clean as could be.

But the three knew full well when they had alone time together, their mouths would go off.

Marco used to stop it at first, but then he slowly got into it and found he couldn't stop, like a bad habit. Star was dead honest about her dirty talk, tom and marco normally found over time she enjoyed opening her legs, inviting them.

Even now, she was doing just that, awaiting her partners to finish getting undressed, “Fuck me. Right now!”. She was demanding of course, impatient, but they were very used to that. Tom, knowing her for longer then Marco was especially used to this, “Look how shameless you are, what are we? toys?".

Tom always tended to find this amusing though, her potty mouth, then again swearing seemed more normal down in the underworld.

"M-Marco......you....come here...I want to take in every inch of you.” Tom slapping him on the back as Marco got into position, he was quiet at the beginning of these, but he knew when he got into the act it wouldn't last, he blamed it on the two of them however.

"Good job marco....good...", entering her was something he was used to, though he could feel himself getting anxious, and star's attention was brought to tom as he slowly finished entering her womanhood.“I want it in my mouth. Come on, give it to me.”, tom was already positioned above her head, and she took him into her mouth without any hesitation. And Tom stroked the side of her face, lovingly, finding everything about the scene in front of him to be beautiful. 

"Lick every inch of me.”, it wasn't a request, but he already knew star would've done it regardless, her small tongue going up and down and savoring the taste of the demon above her.

Marco was watching intently himself, almost forgetting he needed to move, which prompted him to slowly pull out and start to push back inside, tom grunting and groaning on the other side of star. “Do you like how I taste?”, his fangs pointed at his bottom lip, his fingers running through the mewman's hair. “I love how you taste.” Tom liked to ask dirty questions, if only because he loved getting answers, just to know how good his partners felt during moments like these, he loved that validation and he especially loved how their faces twisted and turned when he asked such questions. His tail was wagging, giving away about how he felt in these kinda situations, it's probably why he hid it in his pants normally. “Use your mouth on me. Please.”, Star already took the prince into her mouth as the words escaped his lips, bobbing on him as marco thrusted in and out of her.

Marco found himself panting, getting sweaty, and it slipped out of his mouth.

“Let’s see how many times we can make you come.”

His cock pounding her faster, making her squirm and squeeze around him as she took tom deeper. Speaking of Tom, he was already reaching out to marco, pulling him in for a kiss, "Such a dirty mouth diaz....let me cover that up for you real quick...". His tongue snaked into his mouth, both of them still working on star underneath the two of them, she was whining around tom, but neither really responded to it, tom pulling marco closer before whispering in his ear. Tom was a dork but he could also be smooth, and he knew whispering into marco's ear got him tense, and got to him so easily whether in public out of the range of a crowd or here, telling marco all the things he wanted to do to him later that night. Marco holding onto the demon as he licked his neck, fangs against the tender flesh before sinking into it, biting the human.

"Don't slow down for the lady marco....c'mon...make her squirt...". Marco let out a breathy moan, whispering things as he pounded harder into star. “No one has ever made me come as hard as you two can......you...two.....ah...”. Tom's hand on his neck, before pulling at his hair. "C'mon....cum inside her....hard....".

Seed leaked out from Star's flower as marco and star finished, making tom smile as he released into star's mouth, sighing as she licked him clean and the three separated from each other, "You guys got such potty mouths.....I like it thought...". Going in for a group hug between the three of them, pulling them close.

Tired, but not finished at all, this was only the beginning.

"I think we ruined marco...", tom laughed between pants, "He used to be so innocent..". "not as bad as we just ruined star...", Marco said back, earning a laugh from the two of them who then tackled him on the sheets. By morning they've have to go on with their normal day with the cleanest slate they could have. But.

There was no doubt nights like these weren't stopping anytime soon.


	21. Food Play (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dats gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder if tom likes nachos

"Tom, you have a strong stomach i swear....", marco was more then aware of this already of course, if only cause he'd known tom to have eaten everything, from bugs, to spoiled milk, to food that was hidden in places they shouldn't have been. He chocked it up to Tom being a monster though, it probably allowed him to eat things most people would find disguising, then again, he could've swore he'd seen tom's father eat some pretty crude things in the underworld and he was mewman, so, but...that might've been because the guy was more used to it.

Regardless, tom licking melted cheese off of the boy's naked body was a little gross for the human.

He liked it when Tom ate him out of course, the demon nosing his way in and his tongue licking the puckered hole to taste the human in front of him, he just wasn't fond of the mess, even if tom swore he'd clean it all up himself after. It felt weird, lying down on a large plate, a bowl of chips next to you and having your partner dribble cheese on you to consume, did normal people find this as sexy as tom seemed to? Because if marco hadn't known better he'd assume tom would've been here to actually eat him rather then eat off of him.

Tom licked upwards, tongue dragging along the cock and savoring the taste of the human and delicious cheese sauce, smiling at marco and grabbing a chip to scrap some cheese off the human and eat it, before going in for a kiss, marco tasting the cheese on the demon's lips and almost gagging a little knowing where it had been. "God tom, how do you convince me to do these things again?", Tom smiled before feeding marco another chip, "I dunno, you tell me how you keep falling for them every single time marco.....".

He had a point.

"Just promise me you aren't planning to fuck me like this....", marco mumbled, tom smiling and kissing the humans cheek before licking it, "I can if you want to.....but if you don't want to, well, i'm perfectly satisfied with doing just this babe..". He grabbed the bowl to pour more cheese onto marco and he gasped as tom took in the human's cock, tasting it mixed in with the cheese and smiling. Marco was already grabbing onto the sides of the plate, clutching hard and refusing to squeal if he was even able to, watching tom try and get undressed.

He swore to mewni if tom was going to make marco eat off of him next...

Lucky for him tom was just keeping his hands to himself though, sucking and bobbing but also getting some action himself, pumping and working himself up. Marco almost accidentally kicked the demon in the face at one point moving around, and to tom's amusement grabbed a chip and dipped it in the cheese bowl, snacking himself, but much cleaner then tom had been. Though Tom was working harder on both of them now, and marco didn't even last very long before he realsed down tom's throat, tom purring around him as he pulled off and licked his lips.

Getting up on the table and moving marco's head towards his cock, urging him to go ahead.

Marco did of course, thankful tom wasn't making him taste him with sweaty cheese and he felt tom stroke the side of his face, snacking and admiring the human as his mouth wrapped around the purple length. Tom trust into the human's mouth of course, knowing full well this whole thing was going to take awhile to clean, and marco would most likely still smell of cheese for a few days, even after he took a nice shower. Tom snacking on the cheese caused a few crumbs and drips to land on the human's face, which tom cleaned off with his thumb.

"So messy....".

"It was your idea...", marco mumbled, gasping at tom hit the back of this throat.

"I know...maybe we could use ice cream next...".

Marco almost coughed around him at that remark, tom laughing as he finally squealed out marco's named an finished down his mouth, marco smiling at it and smacking his lips as he sat up on the plate and went in for a kiss with the demon, "Ah...you owe me a nice dinner and a good shower after putting me through this...but i'm glad you liked it babe....". Tom purring as he held marco, not minding the cheese that was now sticking to him from marco's sweaty and tired body, his current hunger, satisfied for tonight alright.

"Can we use the same plate?".

"No.".


	22. Hand-Jobs (Kellco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh, why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man if any shippers got the worst of it
> 
> it was def these people

Being friends who went to each other when they needed someone to talk to was something that tended to be incredibly helpful for both of them, and their morals. There was only so much you could go to star, and tom, before you just needed to take a break and get in contact with someone who wasn't royalty or constantly busy dealing with problems marco couldn't exactly relate to. Kelly was a perfect candidate for that, especially since she tended to be the person marco felt connected with most outside of his best friends.

Plus, they had an agreement between them during rough moments anyway to come to each other whenever they needed it.

It started after one of Kelly's many breakups with tad, and it was mostly one and done more then anything.

But it became a regular thing over time, to the point where they wondered if they were technically dating, though it didn't seem like it. Going to each other for favors wasn't exactly the same thing as going on an actual date with the other, and spending afternoons together, and calling each other constantly to admire how cute the other was.

Though in the end, neither seemed to mind the set up they currently had, being able to relive the tension with someone they could trust.

Though part of them felt they were secretly itching for something more.

Normally they did it at marco's place of course, mostly cause kelly's home was....well it wasn't a place where they would be technically "Alone" to do things like this. If there was a way to go about it marco was sure kelly's pocket dimension would've come in handy to use but maybe they could find another way to use it in the future.

Marco's jeans were already unbuckled and the girl had already gone underneath his underwear, wasn't the first time she'd done anything like this with him anyway. She was blushing of course but they had both seen more then enough of each other by this point and when she took out marco's length she was already happy to work on it, going slow and pumping him. The funny thing was kelly didn't normally talk when they did these things, probably because she didn't really want to say anything embarrassing, marco could relate.

She just liked to listen to marco, to see if he was enjoying himself and if she was working on him properly. Slow strokes before going faster and faster over time, making the human buckled and whimper and moan as he tried his hardest to force the noises back.

And as the human's head fell back, she knew she had him.

Going even faster on him, rougher, just how he liked it as he clutched the sheets underneath him.

"Kelly.....".

She was quick to remove her glasses when marco finished on her hand, making sure to avoid as much of a mess as she could considering they wanted to avoid being caught if it were possible. Marco was spent, but he seemed rather happy, "Thanks for that, I really needed it...".

And his partner put her glasses back on and looked him over, "Need anything else? Or is that gonna be enough for you tonight?".

Marco smiled to himself, thinking, "Well.....you interested in kissing for awhile instead? Or is there anything else you would like?".

Before he could say much else, she already tugged on the hoodie and pressed their lips together.

"How about an actual date?".


	23. Scissoring (Jankie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throwing in another ship cause why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there....

"How do you even......janna why do you own so many of these things?", Jackie went through janna's "Special box", pulling out various "Toys" that the girl kept in there. Janna always was known to keep tons of odd things, so it wasn't as though jackie were all that surprised, but at the same time...her having all these left a lot of questions. Janna and her were already naked of course, they wouldn't be going through this box if they both weren't already in the mood to mess around with stuff like this. Though, jackie found herself moving the box to the side.

Pretty much making it clear she wasn't interested in any of janna's....toys.

Maybe because she wasn't sure if they were "Clean", but that was one reason.

"Er.....why don't we do it.....without any of this junk, just the old fashion way..?", which of course caused janna to snort at her and motion to their bodies,"Oh yeah? What's the old fashion way? I mean, if you are planning to grow a dick let me know, i wanna watch.". Janna, same as always, and jackie found herself rolling her eyes but also laughing as she grabbed one of janna's legs, "Ok, i think we're supposed to do something....like this.....". She hoisted the leg on her shoulder, and janna gave her a strange look as she grabbed her own leg.

"And then, i think....maybe I put my leg up here?", she attempted to put her own leg on janna's shoulder before the girl pushed away, backing off and making the blonde panic a little before Janna pushed her down on the bed. "Let's not complicate it, here, let me take care of it....hold still...", grabbing jackie's leg herself she positioned herself carefully, trying to get their clits together, "Ok, there we go...that's probably what you were aiming for...right?". Jackie whimpered at her and janna was smirking, "Ok good....let's get this party started then....".

She tried to go slow, but eventually it started going more into trying to ram their pussies together more or less.

Clearly they weren't very good at something like this, as shown by how janna was trying her hardest to rub them together sensually and instead it seemed she missed the mark half the time but that didn't stop them from eventually getting a reaction out of each other.

Especially when janna changed positions so she could rub them harder together, causing jackie to shove her face into the nearest pillow as she tried to remain quiet, she didn't exactly want janna's parents to come in after all. She could just grunt and muffle into the pillow as janna smiled and laughed as she attempted to rub them together harder then she was already, and getting more tired by the second. "Geez....you almost finished already, i'm doing all the work here and i'm gonna pass out just trying to make you cum over here?", her smile was still shown bright on her face through the messy hair and sweat.

"Ok...my turn then....", she said through gasps as she flipped positions.

Janna was the first to finish, laughing to herself through the process despite how much of a mess she looked, watching jackie rub their sexes together faster until she finished herself, panting and falling back on the bed, satisfied she went this route then using anything of janna's toys.

"Was it good?"

"Not quite what i expected but......I'll take it..".

"You wanna use one of my toys next?".

"Uh.....no..".


	24. Teddy bear (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cute demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually requested by an anon  
> I'm almost done with these so it's unlikely i can do more, unless i get like, a REALLY good idea.

"Tom, i need you to come over.....", star mumbled into the compact mirror, the demon on the other side was rolling and trying to wake himself up despite how badly he wanted to go to sleep. "Star....c'mon, it's the middle of the night, i'm not in the mood to do it right now...I need some sleep.....". Star, blushing, immediately tried to correct him, "What? No, not like that! I just.....think, I'd sleep better tonight, if you were here...you know? Like spooning, you like spooning right? Well actually of course you do tom! You LOVE cuddles! C'mon PLEASE!".

"Star, I have to-".

She was giving him those eyes again, the ones he couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright, fine, i'll come over and spoon....just let me sleep ok?", she nodded happily and seconds later tom had already teleported into the room, yawning and climbing into bed next to the girl, his warm body being the most perfect thing ever for her to snuggle with throughout the night. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled, feeling his warm breath on her neck as the two made themselves comfortable on star's mattress. Star felt her eyes finally grow sleepy enough to pass out, finally allowing her some rest tonight.

Though the rest didn't last long.

Star awoke a few hours later from a pleasant rest, her eyes opening and her vision coming back. Ugh, what was it now? She had finally gotten to sleep tonight and she had already woken up! Geez, was she really not as tired as she thought she had been? That couldn't be right could it? Tom still seemed to be fast asleep next to her and he seemed-

She paused.

Tom was making noises in his sleep next to her, and in fact was he.....moving?

No wonder she woke up, tom was having a rather..... _pleasant_.....dream.

She managed to get out of his grasp and turn around moving the covers off of them, tom was moving around, tail wrapped around one of his legs, hand at his crotch and rubbing at it with his claws. Star could hear him mumbling her name through his gasps for air, he was dreaming....about her. Geez, and this was coming from the guy who said he didn't want to do anything tonight as well. Star smiled, looking over the worked up sleeping demon and against her better judgment, pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor, scooting over to tom and moving his hand aside to touch him herself.

Tom, even in his sleep, seemed to know it was her, gasping her name and sleepily moaning as she felt him over and slid his boxers down his legs. "Well, If i can't get a pleasant night of sleep, maybe I should at least make sure we both get a nice night regardless...". She took hold of him, tom whining and grabbing onto her sheets in frustrated pleasure as she jacked him off, leaving star to wonder if he had wet dreams about her a lot of the time or if this were a rare occurrence for the poor prince. Though right now he seemed more then happy to have star create his fantasies for him, even if he wasn't entirely aware his dreams were real.

She unhooked her bra, moving one of tom's hands to her chest as she slid down her panties, more clothes falling down on the floor, taking a seat on him and dragging her pussy against his throbbing length, his length that begging for more, and the demon hissed as the contact as his hand explored her chest. That's when one of Tom's eyes finally started to open and he became more aware of the situation in front of him,, but by that point, star was already holding onto him as she slide him inside of her, enjoying his warmth and how well he filled her up as she finally started to move.

Tom was awake now, but he was so drowsy he might as well have through he were still dreaming as star's hands sat on his chest, her body moving up and down on top of him and hips rolling as she fucked herself with him, tom however, instinctively buckled back at her, thrusting as best he could even in his sleepy state. "Oh god tom......god you feel good.....you feel this, all of this? Does it feel good?", she kept rolling her hips with him inside her and it resulted in the sleepy demon groaning and moaning and bucking at her desperately.

He loved it.

He loved it as much when he was awake after all.

He finished inside her, cum dripping from her folds as she kept up her movements, finally allowing herself to cum and she collasped on top of him, still inside of her. Panting and breathless as she leaned over him to peck his lips, finally noting tom was indeed, fully awake, "I was trying to sleep you know...".

"I know, but you were aching for me so badly...It was adorable...".

"I guess you aren't interested in sleeping any more....are you?".

She smiled, leaning down to whisper into his ear, the boy blushing as his hands roaming around her body, "You tell me tom, are  _ **you**  _still interested in sleeping? or would you-?".

His answer was obvious.


	25. Tickling (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, sure

"MARCO!!! Cut it out!", Tom grabbed onto the sheets underneath him as he burst into another fit of laughter, trying to avoid kicking Marco in the face if possible, though he couldn't entirely help it when marco was making an effort to mess with him to such a degree. Even Marco was laughing, holding tom's foot in place as he tickled him, "you're cute like this....such a goofball", he kissed the inside of tom's thigh as the demon tried hard to bite his lips and hold back a laugh as he tried to wriggle his foot away from the human.

"Hold still Tom, c'mon.....", marco was taking too much joy out of this, this was supposed to be a romantic night, and they were acting like 5-year olds. 

Was it normal for couples to get naked just to end up spending the whole night having a tickle fight?

Nonetheless, Tom's legs were wide open for Marco, who was enjoying tom's laughter like it was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his entire life, and to him, it probably actually was. His hands traveled down his legs to tickle the boy's stomach, leaving kisses all over his legs , smiling and nuzzling in between them, perfectly comfortable as tom continued to smile like a doofus. He tickled the demon's sides, making the demon jerk around even more as the human then burst into a fit of laughter at their situation.

"Ugh.....so romantic, we are....", and tom proceeded to pet the human, fingers running through marco's dark hair and sighing happily. "You know it, nothing more romantic then your cute boyfriend tickling you like a dweeb, you're lucky i haven't accidentally kicked you or butted you in the face honestly....now, are you planning on fucking me anytime soon or we making this into a tickle fight? Cause i could totally take you in a tickle fight if you plan on doing one against me, probably could do it with both hands tied behind my back...".

Marco snorted, "Better not give me any ideas....you know what happened when we do that...".

"Oh trust me marco, new ideas are my jam.....", tom smirked, before resorting into another laughing fit as marco tickled under his arms, smiling at his cute boyfriend before placing a kiss on the demon's length out in front of him, before giving it a rewarding lick, "Good to know...". Tom moaned a little at the touch, finally starting to resist the tickles and laughing just a little bit as marco took him inside his mouth, bobbling for a bit and smiling as he helped pump tom a little to get him riled up a little more. "Ah, i'll never get used to this....", before pulling off and kissing the tendril again before going for tom's lips instead.

"Just like our first time all over against, just less awkward, and less elbows to the face hopefully...".

"We'll see", marco was already trying to reposition himself, both of them smiling and laughing and butting heads as marco awkwardly started to push inside, tom's arms wrapping around his neck and legs folding over to make things way easier as they set on marco's shoulders, "You look good...hah...".

"Y-you think so?", he mumbled as he pushed all the way in, tom kissing his nose in response.

"Totally...". tom shifted, slightly uncomfortable, but working through the pain as he motioned for the human to started to move. Marco was way ahead of him, already pulled out to push back in, tom feeling sore byt the minute as he found himself clutchinmg onto marco's back, the human laughing into the demon's shoulder as he pounded into him. Both were barely able to talk through the pants and moans and heavy breathing as marco kept up the act, tom practically clawing into his back as a result as marco went faster .

Tom felt sore.

Marco found tom's sweet spot and the demon was resorted to whimpers and cries of pleasure as marco worked him hard, tom finishing on marco and him's stomachs and sighing happily as marco continued to push inside of him and finish him to the brim, the coupdl smiled and hugging each other as sweet rolled down their faces.

"God you're good marco.....how did i get so lucky?".

Their lips met briefly as marco's hands traveled down to tom's waist, tickling the demon who smiled and started to huff out a few laughs.

"I could say the same thing, giggles...".


	26. Roleplay (Stomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sounds legit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh

Tom was way too much into roleplay, they could tell by how far he went to make it feel authentic. He'd buy the costumes himself, have whole rooms set up with the perfect furniture, find any props he needed, and even seemed to have prepared his lines in advance for his character. Whatever they wanted, Tom got for them to make the whole thing feel more fun, and well, if they were having fun then that only meant good things. Just as long as they didn't end up doing anything too dangerous between the three of them.

They'd done the princess marco stuff, the hades/persephone stuff, even had star and marco act as bunnies before. Tom  had gotten the costumes, the pomegranates, even went out of his way to find dresses for marco to wear, man he really lnew how to treat his partners for matters like this.

So this was nothing as tom's tie was unfastened, Star and Marco climbing on top of him and pining him down, tying him up and undressing him while trying their hardest to keep in character without jumping him. "So we finally caught you, been tracking you for weeks monster, you should've known better then to think you could escape us.", Star fake scowled as tom was sprawled out in front of them, naked and tied up, and trying to stay in character as best as possible. "Who said I was trying to escape you?....maybe I _**wanted** _you to capture me...".

"And why would you want that?", Star's eyes were scanning tom's body with intent and it took a lot of her willpower to try and stay in character as she kept up her tough look.

"To see what you'd do with me, now what? You're already trying to strip me of any humanity, you have me at your mercy? You plan on torturing me? Eating me? I must have been quite interesting to the two of you if you chose to follow me for so long....you could've had any other monster....". Marco took hold of tom's dick, "Quiet monster! Or We'll be forced to deal with you....". Tom gasped at the sudden touch, marco squeezing harder, and marco smiled, "Seemed that got you to be quiet monster, didn't it? Not so smug now....".

His hands fondled and played with the length, forcing tom to bite back any noises he was concealing. Star following Marco's lead and tilting tom's chin up at her, "We finally have you and we can do whatever we please with you....you're ours now, to enjoy...". Tom felt something prod at his hole to see it marco's face snuggling between his legs, his tongue getting a good lick as he was surrounded by tom's delicious smell and warmth, holding onto the legs on either side of his head. Star's own mouth landing on the demon's chest as she licked down his torso.

Pinching at his nipple's as tom buckled at the actions of both his hungry partners.

"We'll teach you a lesson about running from us monster....", she was already unbuttoning her fake uniform, tom gulping as he noticed she wasn't even wearing a bra as the top was thrown all the way to the ground. Things only escalated from there as tom found himself being spanked, whipped, ridden by both of them, being face-fucked by marco, fondled, and sucked on till he was spent, feeling as through the three of them had practically dropped their characters at what felt like hours ago at this point, though as he found himself now, with star's puckered hole pushing him in and out, her arms wrapped around marco as they kissed, marco pushed in and out of the demon as fast as possible.

Tom felt tired.

He didn't even notice when he finally climaxed against, or when his partners did.

Only when they finally untied him and started smooching all over his body, exchanging kisses between the three of them.

They had dropped the characters an hour ago anyway.

"You're good....both of you...".

"Hey.....it wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you tom...", they both kissed his cheeks, looking him over for any dangerous markings and kissing his bruises gently, "None of this would even be possible if you weren't here at all, you did good tom, er **_monster_**!", Star teased.

Which Tom smirked at and rewarded with a kiss.

"Hey like you said, I'm **_your_** monster.".


	27. Against a Wall (Starco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mean, the finale kinda soured starco for me but one more for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think one art piece inspired this but i don't know where i found it

"You sure this is how people on earth celebrate marco? I'm never head of this kinda custom before?", Star felt herself be pressed against the wall of her room, marco frantically unbuckling his belt and trailing a hand down the girl's waist, "y-yeah, it's something roommates do when their roommate is gone for too long and they finally come back, it's like a bonding ceremony, you're reconnecting with your roommate!". It was a bunch of total lies of course, but Star didn't really need to know that either, she just needed to wait and let him take course of action.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he felt a little bit bad for lying to her.

But Star was naive and it was hard not to take advantage of the situation whether he was proud of it or not.

"Does it...hurt?".

"A Little....but I think you'll enjoy it...".

He motioned for her to open her legs up a little more and she curiously watched as he lifted up her dress, his other hand going to the top of her tights, "Lemme just......". He pulled the fabric down to her knees, leaving only thing pink underwear as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, "We kinda need to take these off in order to...."Star?". Star was kicking her boots off and pulling off her tights, "I don't want them hanging on my legs i-If we don't need them for anything. Fair enough, that would make it easier for access anyway.

"Alright, well we need one more thing for us to start...".

Star watched in fascination as Marco pulled out his length, closing in on her and pressing the hard object to the front of her panties, looking into her eyes as a hand came down and pulled them down. They slid down her legs and a hand came between star's legs, touching her pinkish folds, and rubbing against them gently to feel how wet she was. "So all you have to do, is hold still, it's very simple.". Star bit at her lips, watching as marco pressed the tip to her alien clitoris, "Now, i'm going to push inside....", his hands traveled to her back, pulling down the zipper of her dress as he pushed inside of her.

She bit her lips, hard, wincing.

She cried, "Y-you're right....It does kinda hurt..", her small noises didn't seem to phase marco though, helping pull the dress over her head and tossing it to the side as he sheathed himself fully inside of her, unhooking and pulling off her bra as well, leaving her barren and him still fully clothed, her wings fluttered as he lifted her up and pressed her father against the wall, "Now just enjoy this....". Star watched as he pulled out, and pushed back inside of her, forced to hold onto his shoulders as she felt him push deep inside her walls.

She felt weird, her hands clenching on the fabric even harder and tugging on it as marco went even faster inside of her, pounding into her without any hesitation, "You enjoying this Star?". She felt herself clench, "I-It kinda hurts.....ah....when is the bonding ceremony over?".

"You'll see...."a.h....", he stared pounding faster, making her scream harder, and he relished in finding her sweet spot and hitting it over and over again, "Yeah, feel that? That's a spot We really need to make sure we hit right there....". She cried out as she felt her body sweat and clench around marco, unable to focus on the current situation as she tried to silence her noises, she was starting to become more numb to the pain as it went on but marco was pushing at what felt like record pace, going as rough as he could on her.

Then he grabbed onto her legs and tried to push them further apart as he went in deep, and Star watched as she felt something slosh around inside of her, whatever it was it was now leaking from her cunt, and she felt herself drain, and making seemed more then happy with the results so that could only mean good things.

"See star.....that was fun wasn't it...?".

"Ah....ah....so we b-bonded?", she mumbled, feeling marco still inside of her as his hands landed on her breasts, feeling the soft and small mounds. He pulled his shirt off and over his head as he ran his hands all over her body, smiling with more devious intent of what else he could get away with.

"Well, I have some other ideas in mind to bond us further....", his hands groping her ass and squeezing happily.

She gasped, looking into his eyes, "Y-you do?".

"Oh, yeah.....welcome back to earth star...".


	28. Stripping (Tomstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i kinda wanna make another tomstar fic
> 
> maybe how they were treated last season kinda pissed me off that much or maybe it's because no one writes for them but it's probably both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow it became my job to write some of the few fics of tomstar that don't involve a breakup

"Oh Tom, quit fussing, you're always spending your sweet time, trying to tease me, now it's my turn to tease you...", star kissed the demon's check, pushing him back onto the bed, "Now just stay put, let me have a little fun first, otherwise, we won't continue tonight I guess....". She was giving him those eyes and Tom settled, he needed to be as patient as he usually was, star was just so tempting and it made it so much harder for him to resist, he found his claws pressing harder into the mattress to force himself still for his lady.

Waiting for his lady.

Star smiled, satisfied with his loyalty.

Her socks and shows were already off and it was only a matter of handling the rest of it.

She untied her hair in the back, letting her long hair fall down, a hand trialing to her back to pull down her gown's zipper slowly, watching tom with a small smile on her face, blush creeping along her cheeks as she moved her shoulders, letting the sleeves slide down and expose her shoulders before the gown fell down and off her body, leaving her in her underwear, the dress fallen down to the floor, freeing her from it's tight confinement. She stepped out from the dress and sent a smile to tom, who was sweating and clenching the sheets.

"You like? They're new....", Tom taking more note of the white panties and bra she was wearing, laced and with little pink hearts on both of them, he had to assume star picked them out for a special occasion like this one, "Y-yeah, of course, they're perfect for you...how long have you been waiting to wear them?". Star laughed at him, playing with her hair, "Been waiting for some time, but honestly are you more interested in me telling you a long story about my underwear or more interested in watching me get out of them?".

He snorted.

"Is that even a question?".

She snickered as one finger pulled down the side of the panties, but not quite taking them off, teasing as she removed her hand, she turned her back to the demon, unhooking her bra and sliding it off before tossing it aside,"Not gonna need that anymore.....you doing ok over there tom?....Tom?". She turned her head, to see Tom was already taking his clothes off as well, his shirt and vest tossed to the floor along with his shoes as he started working on his pants, he looked up at her with his own mischievous look.

"What? You didn't say I couldn't start undressing as well? Just that i had to stay put....", he started pulling the pants down, trying to temp her as much as she was already trying to tempt and tease her, "Might as well get myself ready if you down mind, you're taking your time anyway.". She was already red-faced as she turned around, only her panties were left and she could hear his removing more and more clothes until she could only tell her was definitely naked behind her, her arms crossed and covering her breasts, even though tom couldn't see them.

"Still such a tease...".

"I could say the same for you....you almost done star....?", his voice was smooth and beautiful, and Star grabbing hold of the sides of her panties, but instead of going as slow as she had been, and pulled them down fast and turned around to jump at her partner, pinning him and his naked body to the bed.

"You're the worst Tom....".

He smiled as he held her waist, planting a kiss on her forehead, then her lips.

"I know....but you like it...".


	29. Massage (Tomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm just ending with some of the big pairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, i had to have tomco be one of the ones i ended with

Marco flopped down on the mattress, panting and tired, he could hear tom getting dressed again next to him, getting ready for bed after a long day. Tom's three eyes glancing over at the human and looking him over, marco would probably pass out at any second judging by how tired he was. Maybe Tom was a little too rough on him back there, which was the kinda thing tom preferred to avoid if he could, though usually a long day's work and some sex in the afternoon could take a lot out of someone, especially marco.

"You ok marco?", he pulled up his sweatpants, sitting on the bed as the human next to him pressed further into the covers, "D-do I look ok Tom? Ugh....I feel like jelly....". Tom let out a small chuckled, "Here.....c'mon, just relax, I'll help you feel better then you can get dressed and we can get some sleep for tonight, is that ok?". Marco was tired and falling asleep but he made a small nod, an answer that was good enough for the demon next to him as his hands ran up and down marco's spine, "Just relax....it should hopefully help...".

Marco could feel tom's warm hands run down his back, pressing into his skin in all the right places, Tom felt so warm and comforting and he relaxed easily into the demon's movements as Tom rubbed the human's shoulders and was careful of all the bite marks he had already left from earlier. He didn't want marco to be anymore hurt then he already was after all, marco let out a few gasps, whihc caused tom to be a little more gentle in some tender areas but overall it seemed to actually be helping marco feel a bit better.

"You grope my butt back there and I will punch you...".

Tom kissed between his shoulder blades sweetly, nuzzling the skin and making sure marco could feel the fanged smiled pressed into his skin.

"Fair enough babe....but are kisses ok?".

"Yeah....yeah those are just fine...".

Tom continued with the kisses as he carefully massaged the human's back, kissing down his spin and back up his neck, marco hummed happily as he kept at it, before wrapping his arms around the human's body and falling on top of him in a sweet hug, "How about another kiss?". The human made a small snort at the demon before turning his head, their lips meeting gently and humming together before parting, "Sorry for being so rough on you marco, you know I never mean to really hurt you that badly right? I know long days like this tire you out.".

"It's ok Tom....I'm perfectly happy going through a little pain, as long as you're there to help make the pain go away".

Marco turned around on the bed before wrapping his arms around tom's waist in a hug, pressing their foreheads together, "Thanks for the back massage, I think I really needed that.....". Then he yawned, breath of the afternoon's dinner blowing right in the demon's face. His nose scrunched up but he kissed his partner's cheek and used his arm to reach down and grab onto marco's previously throw aside boxers from hours before, shoving them in the human's face playfully, "Get dressed romeo, you need some rest before you pass out.".

He got up and off the human before getting under the covers, marco joining him soon after, boxers on, before wrapping his arms around tom's waist. "Guess i've turned into the little spoon tonight huh?", he could feel marco kiss his back and neck, reaching up to pet his pink locks, "Hey, If you want I could always give you a bit of a massage back here If it helps....?".

"Nah, don't worry about me marco...", he grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"As long as you're here, I know i'll sleep well...".

 


	30. Breast Worship (Starkie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost finally done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

"They're so small though.....", star mumbled as the girl in front of her gently fondled the small mounds, nails trailing around them and looking them over, "C'mon star, it doesn't matter how small they are, that's just one of those things people say to make people like you feel bad, what matters is your partner loves them no matter what..". Star seemed to sorta understand what she was getting at, jackie smiling at the breasts as her thumbs brushed past the nipples and made star squeal softly as a result to the sensitive touch.

"I mean.....does that mean you love them? Or something?".

"What do **_you_ **think Star....?", she thumbed over the nipples again, "I'm touching them aren't I?". Star nibbled her fingers, watching jackie play with the nipples, pressing down on them flicking them, rolling them between her fingers, "They're very lovely star, I promise.....Just relax....", she leaned her head down and nuzzled between them, kissing and trying to make star feel less and less uncomfortable with the situation, to feel more confident. She was slowly starting to ease into it, holding onto the other girl's shoulders as a mouth clamped over a nipple.

Star's hands moved down her shoulders to the girl's back, and right under her bra strap, feeling her back and clawing at it as the girl moved aside to the other breast,  She was getting quite the reaction out of Star, who was clutching at her and trying to force back any moans or small noises coming from the pleasure she was feeling, and her fingers then tugged on the fabric of the strap, before unbuckling it, jackie removing herself from star to take it off herself. "I guess that means you're a little eager to see mine aren't you?", she was smiling and laughing at how silly the situation was, but she seemed rather comfortable with star around.

"Heh....Well, you were doing so well with mine and uh....".

There was more laughter between them before Star got herself comfortable and reached out to carefully grasp the human's chest herself. "So i'm ok do do you know....the same stuff you were doing?", jackie was nodding as star ran a thumb over the nipples herself, smiling and nuzzling them, "I like yours as well....".

They laughed as jackie was tackled onto the sheets behind them, star lying down on top of her, head lying down on the girl's chest, licking, kissing before sucking. She could feel jackie pulling at her hair and grabbing as her shoulders, watching the mewman follow her lead and try and give her the same love she had previously given her.

"Ha Star......feeling more confident now?".

Star stopped what she was doing, smiling and leaning over jackie, pecking her on the lips as she looked down at their bodies,

"Yeah.....".

"You look beautiful star.....".

"Promise?".

"Promise...".

She hugged the half naked girl, holding her tight.

"So do you....".


	31. Public Sex (Stomco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta end with stomco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally at the last one so i can say i actually finished this thing and can move on to other projects or probably go on hiatus or something

"T-they're right outside...w-we.....", Star fell into bliss as her boys grabbed onto her and pressed her against the bathroom stall, taking turns kissing her as they stared to help pull down her dress, star stopped trying to protest against them fast, knowing full well the high commission, her parents, and a number of other people ere nearby, most likely waiting for them. She really shouldn't have tempted them, siting between them during the meeting, hands on their thighs and making both of them want nothing more then to end the meeting as soon as possible.

As long as no one came in here, or no one questioned how long they were gone during what was supposed to be a short break, things would go smoothly.

"Shhh star....just relax....we're gonna take good care of you...".

She had a feeling they were more then used to doing stuff like this that they had become experts, fingers already going into her mouth to keep her silent as the dress fell off her shoulders and her bra was pulled upwards, the two boys licking their lips as they each took a nipple, blocking out star's moans and whimpers with their fingers as best they could. It was a pretty small stall, hard to really move around for three people, and would look mighty suspicious if someone walked in and saw three pairs of legs  underneath as well.

They were like hounds, eager to get a taste of star, but instead of fighting over their treat they were sharing her and neither was getting a smaller piece. She had been at least hoping they would wait till the meeting was over, but that was probably wishing for too much, and she didn't seem to really mind this regardless,even as they bit and twisted the nipples in their mouths, there was no doubt she was in for worse in a moment as she prayed no one else in that meeting room had to use the bathroom anytime soon; For their sakes.

She could feel her dress being lifted up and her panties being tugged down, there was no time for foreplay right now after all. 

As both pinned her to the wall with an arm each, her legs resting on their shoulders, a hungry look still in their eyes as a dazed star felt their tongues and mouths immediately go for her her cunt, she could feel small kisses and little licks, before then feeling the tongues fight as they both proceeded to eat her out, with their hands out of her mouth, she had to rely on only herself to not make any noises, which was getting increasingly difficult with her partners going at her the way they were, taking turns to pull at her lips, looking up at her seductively as they licked her clit in unison, knowing them they'd WANT to get caught though.

To see star so vulnerable and at their mercy.

Their lips parted however, the two exchanging looks before kissing briefly, smiles upon their faces as they stood up. Star was seeing stars as she saw them start to unzip, she was so lost in her lust she wasn't even listening to them speak together, the two looking over the small space as tom put down the toilet seat, "Fucking her against the stall doors would be WAY too loud, take a seat, we can do it this way....less noise, more comfortable...". Marco seemed to agree well enough, smiling at tom as he took a seat on the unsanitary seat, tom taking hold of star as she felt herself sit in marco's lap.

"There we go....", marco's arms wrapping around star as she felt tom push a couple digits inside her pussy, working on her in a hurry as marco tried to get them positioned , holding onto stars hips as he helped lower her tight hole onto of him and pushed past the tight muscle, praying how sweaty they all were wouldn't cause him to slip and fall onto the hard floor as tom used his other hand to cover star's mouth, "She's good and wet marco....you can get started...I'll be in in a second.....". They had definitely planned this at some point between the two of them when she wasn't paying attention, ugh, of course.

Marco held her, one hand on her hip and another under a leg when he began pulling her out and back in, "Better stay silent star....We're gonna make you cry our names out, unless you want everyone to hear you scream for more, to fuck you harder you'd probably LOVE an audience...wouldn't you?" His fingers curled inside her, making her jerk as marco started going faster, prompting tom to pull out his digits, star watching him lick them off before he got into position, watching marco so he could get in sync with his partners as he pushed in with a grunt.

With both inside her, she felt too full, and too tired to do anything as they both got in sync and pushed deep inside of her as she went limp, already cumming as she held onto tom and was practically pulling at his suit. She barely noticed as someone finally did walk into the bathroom, the boys going a tad slower on star as marco pulled his feet up and onto the seat, tom's being the only one the outsider could see as boy boys continued to fuck star as quietly as possible. They could hear the person flush and wash their hands, not giving them a second look as both of them pounded harder after the door closed.

She was seeing stars.

"I-I'm cumming....dear god....ah...ah....", Marco cried out as he pushed in deep, spilling his seed and kicking at nothing as star tightening around him as tom leaned over star to kiss marco on the cheek, star weakly wrapping her arms around the demon's torso as he kept thrusting deep inside her, and it only took a few minutes later till he came, his essence leaking out of star's front as the three lovers panted and sighed happily. At least they gotten that out of their system so they could focus on their work for the rest of the night.

Although they heard the door open and Hekapoo shout into the bathroom.

"ALRIGHT, YOU THREE LOVEBIRDS BETTER GET OUT HERE BEFORE I PORTAL YOU OUT HERE MYSELF!"

The door shutting as the three exchanged glances.

"We continue at home?".

"Good idea...".


End file.
